Wrong Side of Heaven
by jds523
Summary: The world has gone to hell. There are no more laws, no more right and wrong. Only survival. When Rick is taken by a group of militants he stops at nothing to get back to his son. Even taking someone with him. Little does he know that this person will change everything about this new world he thought he knew. Rick/OC and everyone else sprinkled in here and there.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a new story about Rick/OC, it will follow the time line of the show, but not much else. As usual I don't own anything you know. No matter how much I wish I did. I hope you enjoy! And please R &R.**_

The pain was overwhelming as Ell opened her eyes. She could see the dirt move with every breath she took. Pushing herself away from the ground she groaned. Her whole body hurt. She sat up and scooted until she was up against a wall. It took her a few minutes to finally come to and get fully awake. She tried to take a deep breath but it hurt. Pushing on her side she figured that she had probably received a cracked rib.

Taking a few slow breaths she sat there and looked around. It wasn't hard to tell she was in a restaurant walk in freezer. She herd noise out side the door just before it opened. The sun poured in almost blinding her. When her eyes adjusted she saw three men holding another person with a hood on their head.

The men drug the person in the small room. They threw the person to the floor. Two men began struggling with him while the third man went to Ell. Grabbing her he drug her toward the other person. Ell struggled with him kicking and hitting him, but it didn't stop him. He grabbed her by the foot and drug her on her back to the other men.

She could hear chains rattling around. Looking down she watched as they put a large chain around her ankle then did the same to the other person. There was only about a foot and a half of chain between the two. The three men stood up and walked out of the door shutting it behind them. With a few good holes close to the ceiling there was enough light to see the hood of the person sitting next to her.

Once the men left the person set up quick. Ripping the blood covered hood from their head Ell was surprised to see a man sitting next to her. Short brown hair, blue eyes and what looked to be a week old beard. Ell just watched him as he looked around. "Where are we?"

"We're in a freezer." Ell answered the man. He looked down at his foot and tried to slip the chain off his ankle. He must of struggled with it for five minutes before giving up.

Finally he moved until he was sitting against the same wall as her. "I'm Rick." He said taking a rag from his pocket. Taking a small bottle of water from the ground in front of him he poured a little on the rag. He cleaned the blood from his face.

"I'm Ell." She looked him over. He was wearing black jeans and a tan jacket. When her ankle itched she reached down. Pulling up the leg of her pants she sighed. Her ankle was scabbed and raw, just barley beginning to heal from the last person she was chained to, their name was Jack. And she thought he would be her ticket to getting away from Job.

Job was the man leading the group of men that were currently holding her and Rick. She couldn't remember how long she'd been with them. She was with a group of people that included Job. He was always weird. But one day he snapped. Him and another man from her grouped killed ten people and took her hostage. Since then she had been held by Job. And he'd proved time and time again that he would do anything to keep her.

Job's group grew over time. And they would take people hostage. They would take women to do horrible things to them. And they would take men as walker bait and sheer entertainment. When they took Jack, Ell finally found someone she thought she could trust. Then when Job walked into the room they were being held in and found them holding hands he lost it. Two men came in and drug Jack out of the room. Throwing him on the ground Job shot him.

Ell lost all hope that night. She'd been in that freezer for about a week. Alone with no one. Every day Job would come in and talk to her. The day before she must of said something he didn't like because she woke up this morning bruised. And now she was sitting there chained to Rick.

"How long have you been here?" Rick asked after a long silence.

"I can't remember how long these ass holes have had me." She looked straight ahead.

"We need to get out of here, as soon as we can." Rick looked around for a chance to get out.

"There is no getting out." Ell looked at him like he was crazy.

"I have a son I'm going to get back to." Rick spoke with conviction. Ell respected that he wasn't ready to just give up. But she knew these people. And they weren't just going to let him walk away. And he was chained to her. Which meant that if he went then she had to go to. She'd tried that before and it ended badly.

As the sun began to fade from the freezer Ell watched the door open and Job walk inside. It was time for his nightly talk. He walked to her and knelled down. He reached to brush hair from her face. She jerked away from him. Rick watched their interaction. "I'm sorry about last night. But you really left me no choice." He stood back up and walked to the other side of the room. "You know I don't like it when you tell me no. And then the spitting, oh that nasty spitting. If I didn't long to one day taste that tongue I would cut it right out of your mouth."

He walked to the door then turned back to her. "As soon as we find our palace you will be mine." He blew her a kiss then shut the door behind him. Ell sighed deeply. Happy that he was gone. She knew exactly what he had on his mind. He'd tried to have his way with her once. But she was able to fight him off. Since then he has said that he would wait till they found their palace.

The next morning Ell woke next to Rick. Not that they could get very far from each other. She looked at the man at her side and waited. There was nothing else to do. But then banging on the outside of the door made her jump. "Get up, were moving in ten." A voice yelled from the other side.

"This is our chance." Rick spoke almost trying to convince her to run with him.

"We can't get away. They'll kill you." She pleaded with him.

"Do you want to stay with them?"

"No"

"Then follow my lead." Rick said just as the door opened.

Two men came in and led them out. They pushed Rick witch pulled Ell since they were chained at the ankle. The marched them down the road. The men all had guns. And with the two chain together with a small chain there was no need to tie their hands. Job walked at the front of the group while the others were spread out. A few in front of Rick and Ell and a few behind.

They walked down the road for what seemed like forever. Until they came to a small store. Job ordered three men to stay with Rick and Ell. While he and the others would go into the store to gather what they could find. Rick knew this would be his only chance for who knew how long. And the longer they walked the further he got from his son.

Rick watched the men walk into the store, and Ell watched Rick. She could tell he was going to do something. One of the men watching them walked to the side of the building to pee. With only two men there now this was the moment. As one walked beside him Rick grabbed him around the neck taking him to the ground. The other man came running. With his free leg Rick kicked the other man.

Ell knew she had to do something. She jumped on the man on the ground and began hitting him. Rick began punching the man he took down. After three hits the man was unconscious. As he turned to the man Ell was hitting the third man came running. Ell grabbed a knife from the man she was hitting. Rick grabbed the third man and began to fight with him.

The man Ell was fighting with flipped her to her back. He wrapped his hands around her neck and began to squeeze. With one hand she pushed on his face. She swung her other hand out. Holding the knife she drove it deep in his neck and twisted. Still holding the man up above her she watched the life fade out of his eyes. Turning she could see Rick still fighting with the man on the ground. Pushing the man off of her she got to her knees.

Hurried Ell took the knife and pulled it across the mans throat. Blood squirted upward. Rick leaned back in surprise. The man under him gagged and chocked on his blood before dying. He looked at Ell as he tried to catch his breath. He didn't have time to waste. Getting to his feet he helped Ell up. "We have to get out of here." Rick's left ankle was chained to her right ankle. Taking her by the arm he began to move. Ell didn't have much of a choice.

The two moved as fast as they could. It was a morbid three legged race. Only this time losing meant death. They ran into the trees behind the store. The woods were thick and the brush was high making it very easy to stumble. Rick held tightly to Ell trying to keep her from hitting the ground. All he knew was that they had to keep going. He had to keep her moving. They had to get as far as they could as fast as they could. Rick would get back to his son no matter what he had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you like this story so far. I will be updating as quickly as I can.**_

Rick came to a stop in a spot he thought the would be safe for a few minutes. Ell placed her hand on a tree and the other on her hip. Bending over she felt like she was gonna puke. It all happen so fast. Rick moved and she just reacted. It was as if for a moment that she wasn't even in control of her own body. What ever happen it worked."Now what?" Ell looked at Rick as he looked around him.

"It's getting dark, we need to find a place to stay." He answered then quickly turned his attention to his left where he herd a familiar sound. The low growl of a walker. Ell pulled the knife out of her pocket and handed it to Rick. And when the walker was within reach he plunged the knife in it's head. He held the the knife while the walker fell to the ground.

Rick took her by the arm once again to move further into the woods. Ell just tried to keep up with him. She had no idea what his was planing on doing, she was happy to be away from Job. As far as she was concerned they could just keep running until she died. Anything was better than being stuck with Job and his sick ideas.

Running as hard as she could to keep up with Rick Ell stumbled to the ground. Rick being chained to Ell he fell too. "Shit." Ell huffed.

Rick sat next to Ell, putting his arm around her he helped sit up. He looked her over to see if she'd been hurt. Ell had a few cuts on her arms and face, but nothing bad. He got her back to her feet knowing they had to keep moving. But this time he slowed down. If they fell again one of them could break something which would just slow them down even more.

They moved until it was almost to dark to see. But just as they were about to quit for the night Rick found a small hunting cabin. "We can stay there for the night." He lead her to the cabin. Opening the door he held the knife tightly. It was his only weapon and he was ready for what ever was on the other side of the door. As the door opened it creaked. Slowly Rick peaked his head around the door, only to find there was no one inside.

Ell walked inside and Rick locked the door behind them. There was a small table with two chairs and a full size bed. Rick took a chair and wedged it under the door nob. The windows had been boarded up long ago. Ell didn't know what to do next so she just watched Rick and waited. He seemed to know what he was doing, so Ell just moved along with him.

"Lets see if there are any tools here to cut these chains." Rick began looking through the small cabin. There was a minuscule coat closet that had a back pack in it. Inside the bag were a few tools. Just a couple screw drivers, a pair of pliers and a pulley. Rick took the longer screw driver and tried to pry the chain apart where it was locked together. He tried until he was red in the face but no luck. "There's nothing here that will work." He laid the screw driver to the side.

"You should try to sleep." Rick looked at Ell who looked at him like he'd lost his mind. She just met this man how was she going to sleep alone with him.

He had saved her from Job. But he didn't have much of a choice. Now that they were alone he could kill her and cut her leg off to be free of her. "Your gonna stay awake all night?" She asked him.

"Yes." His answer was short and sweet. He moved to the bed with Ell. She wasn't sure what to do. If he wanted her dead he could have done it at any point now that they were alone and away from Job. But he hadn't. He'd been kind to her. Even concerned when she fell. Sighing deeply she realized she had no choice but to take chance and go with her gut.

Taking a moment Ell looked Rick over real good. She had no fear of him. In fact she felt safe and at peace. Slowly she slide into the bed and moved so that Rick could sit down as well. Laying back she laid her head on the pillow. She tried to look anywhere but at Rick. There was no luck with that. There was something about him that she found intriguing. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew she would figure that out soon enough.

Rick looked down at the woman next to him as he sat up in the bed. He'd only met her two days ago but was already impressed. She had to have been terrified of Job and his men. Yet when her chance came she took it, killing two men. And running with a man she barely knew. He could see that she would do what ever she had to to survive. He was happy about that since they had to trust each other at least until they could get the chains off.

Laying there Ell was waken from a sound sleep by the sound of people talking. She moved only to remember that she was chained to someone. Looking to her right she saw Rick laying there with his eyes closed. He must have passed out some time in the night. Hearing the voices getting closer she hurried to wake Rick. "Hey, hey Rick. Wake up." She spoke forcefully but quietly as she shook him. Rick opened his eyes and looked up at her. "There are people outside."

Rick tried to move when the chain pulled on his ankle. Looking down at his foot he shook his head. He took Ell by the arm almost pulling her off the bed. The two went to the door where Rick unwedged the chair and opened the door just enough to look out. He could see two men coming through the trees. "We can't out run them." Rick looked at Ell. The men were to close for them to outrun while being chained together. He took the knife from his side. Ell bent down and picked up the screw driver off the floor.

They moved behind the door so they could surprise the men when they came in. Waiting Ell could feel her body shake. She knew these men were with Job and they were there to kill Rick and take her back to him. "You can do this." Rick placed his hand on her back trying to relax her. She looked into his eyes and saw something that sent a chill down her spine. His eyes said he would do what ever he had to so that he lived and they did not. At the same time there was a sexy 'I'm in control' kind of thing about them.

She listened as the men stepped on the stairs. Rick turned back to the door. The door opened and the two men stepped inside. Once fully inside Rick pounced on one man while Ell took the other. All four fell to the floor. Rick slashed the mans throat without giving him a chance to react. Ell tried to stab the man but he knocked the screw driver from her hand. He grabbed her by the hair, raised her head and then hit it hard on the floor.

The world slowed down and everything around her became fuzzy. As the man raised her head to do it again a hand reached around the mans neck. Rick pulled the man off Ell and then stabbed him in the back of the head. The man now dead Rick pushed him off of Ell.

Ell was still seeing spots when Rick leaned over her. "Are you okay?" He asked watching her open and close her eyes.

"I think so." She took Ricks hand and got to her feet.

"When those two don't go back with you, he'll send more people for us. We have to get out of here now." Rick grabbed the small bag from the closet and put everything useful in it. Taking Ell by the arm he lead her outside and back into the woods.

Rick and Ell ran all day. Stopping every once and a while to catch their breath and drink some water. He knew he had to get to a road or some place he could figure out where he was and how he could get back to his son.

"Wait, wait.. I have to stop." Ell took a hold of Ricks arm stopping him. When he stopped she knelled down and pulled the pant leg above the chain. Her ankle was bleeding and raw from the rubbing of the chain.

Rick knelled down as well. He looked back where they had just walked. She was leaving a blood trail. It was very faint but it was there none the less. Ell watched as he took his right shoe off then his sock. He took Ell's right foot in his hand and took her shoe off. Slowly he pulled the sock on her foot and over the open cuts. He watched as she winched in pain. He moved the sock under the chain hoping for a protective barer between her skin and the chain.

Ell looked at Rick with something in her eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. In fact it had been so long he wasn't sure what it was at first. But he knew he'd seen it before and he knew it meant something big. He gently pulled the pant leg back down over the chain.

Before she knew it they were walking again. But finally after forever they came to a road. Ell rubbed the side of her head. The heat was getting the better of her. "Look, down there." Rick pointed down the road to a gas station. "We need to find you some water. Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll have a map."

"A map?" She asked him.

"My son was with a group staying at a cory, it should be on a map." He took her by the arm once again as they began to walk.

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

"There's a sign across from the gas station, should tell us what route were on."

The two walked until they reached the gas station. Across from the station there was a state route sign. Inside the gas station he found a map and figured the easiest way back to the cory. But first he needed to find a tool to remove the chains from their ankles or driving would be really tricky.

 _ **If you enjoy please let me know. Oh and I can't wait for the new season. I love me some crazy Rick!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Big shout out to Masquerade40, llonelily, and cltex for the reviews. And the one guest that left a review. Thank you so much. And to all of you that faved and followed. I love it. So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_

Rick searched every inch of the gas station. But no luck finding anything thing that could break the chain. Handing her a bottle of water Rick watched her drink. He knew that if she got sick from the heat they would have to stop, and that wasn't an option. Taking a few more bottles he placed them in the bag. The next thing he had to do was find a car that would run with enough gas to get them to the cory. There were several cars outside the building. Ell followed along side him. Not that she had much of a choice.

The first car they went to had keys in it but wouldn't start. The next car he went to wouldn't start so he hot wired it, and just like the one before it didn't start. The third time was the charm. "Now this may be a little tricky." Rick looked at Ell. In order for them to be in front Ell would have to drive. But with her right foot chained to his, pushing the gas and break would be difficult.

"I can drive." Ell told him. Rick got in and scooted across the seat so that she could get in and sit down. "Just tell me where to go." She began to pull out of the parking lot. Rick told her which way to turn.

Ell drove in silence down the long county road. Rick would speak up when she needed to turn, other wise they didn't speak. What could they say? They met three days ago while being chained together. But the silence was too much for Ell. "Who's you little boy with now?" She finally said.

"His mother and her boyfriend. Their with a group staying at the cory." Rick looked out the window. It seemed like he was ashamed of something.

"Oh..." she wasn't sure how to respond to that. "I bet you can't wait to see him."

"I just hope they didn't have to leave."

"Don't worry we'll find them." She looked at him with a smile. There was something about his eyes that she liked.

The drive wasn't that long. Pulling around a curve Rick lit up like a kid on Christmas. There were people there. When Ell parked the car a young boy came running to the car yelling dad. Rick would of jumped out but couldn't. After hugging the young boy Rick slowly slid out and Ell followed behind.

"Good to have you back." An older man with a hat and beard patted him on the back. As others came to see who had just showed up in their camp. Rick introduced Ell to everyone as they gathered and told him how they had looked for him and were happy that he was back safe.

When the commotion subsided Rick was finally able to ask Dale if he had any bolt cutters. Following him to his camper Rick and Ell were both happy to finally have a tool they could use to cut themselves apart. Granted there was a part of Ell that didn't mind being chained to Rick. But she was so happy that she could finally pee with out him.

That night Rick sat next to his son as the entire group ate and laughed like old friends. From time to time Rick would find himself looking across the fire at Ell. She was sitting next to Amy and Glen. There were all around the same age so it made sense. The three seemed to be forming a nice friendship. That night in fact she stayed with Amy and Andrea.

The next day Ell wanted to help out so she tagged alone with Andrea and Amy to do laundry. With no more electricity every thing had to be washed by hand. When they were done washing the cloths they hung them on lines to dry. Amy and Andrea left to go fishing when Ell only have a few items left to hang up. There alone with the cloths Ell watched as Rick walked up to her.

"I see your getting along alright." Rick said more so asking then saying.

"Just trying to do my part." Ell smiled at him. "So you were a cop before all this?" She asked since he was wearing his uniform shirt.

"Yea."

"Must be lost now."

"Why do you say that?"

"There are no rules or laws anymore." She finished hanging the last item and just looked at him. "What works one day won't work the next if you want to stay alive. We're all just trying to survive and were making shit up as we go along." She laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Rick was smitten with her laugh.

"We had all these laws and guide lines to live by, what we thought made us a society and decent people. Now you have to be willing to do some of the worst things you can think of to stay a live."

"We can still be decent people." Rick retorted.

"True, but some times it's hard to kill a man with your bare hands then hug the one you love." She sighed and picked up the laundry basket and walked away. Rick watched as she walked, his stomach fluttering. A three minute conversation had just made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt like a kid on his first date with butterflies in his stomach. And he liked it. With a smile on his face he walked away to find Shane. They needed to go over some ideas for keeping the came safe.

That night around the fire again they talked like old friends. Rick kept an eye on Ell even when she got up and walked away. He excused himself as well. Walking behind Dales camper he found her alone. "What are you doing over here?" He asked as he came up on her.

"You see that bright star? The one that seems brighter than all the others?" She looked at Rick as he looked up to the sky. "That is Venus." She sighed as he looked back at her. "Science was always my favorite subject."

"You're just over here looking at the stars?" He asking wondering if she was really just looking at the stars or if she was up to something else. At that moment he didn't care. They were alone, which wasn't easy to do around the camp.

"Is it that hard to believe that I enjoy looking at the stars?" She asked as he took a few steps closer to her. He shook his head no. "There the only thing that doesn't change any more." Ell stood with nervous excitement as he got even closer. She wanted him to kiss her. And she didn't know it but he wanted to kiss her too.

Rick wasn't sure what to do. The last woman he kissed was his wife. Who was now sleeping with who he thought was his best friend. He didn't know if kissing her now would be to soon. After all he'd just met her a few days ago. But what was the point in waiting? There was no guarantee of tomorrow with the world in such chaos.

Now standing only inches from each other Rick touched her check gently as he leaned in and kissed her. It was just a quick kiss to see if she'd tell him not to touch her. As he pulled back to gauge her reaction he was happy to see a smile on her face. That was all he needed. Leaning in again he put both hand on her face, almost pulling her to him.

Ell put one hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his head in his hair. Rick pressed his body against hers. Stepping back she ended up with her back against the camper. Which was fine with her. It gave her leverage to push her hips against his. It had been so long sense she had felt the touch of a man that she wanted it badly. But she didn't want to rush things. Pulling back she stopped herself. "We should get back before people come looking for us." She talked like she was out of breath.

"Yea." Rick agreed. The last thing he wanted to was stir up drama in the camp. There was enough already between him, Lori and Shane. He would talk to Lori when the time was right and just tell her. Rick turned to return to the fire but Ell wouldn't move. "What's wrong?"

"You go ahead, I have to pee, I'm gonna find a tree." She walked toward the tree line while Rick walked toward the fire. He sat down next to his son and joined in on the conversation. After a few minutes Ell returned to the fire as well. As she sat down her eyes met with his and instantly smiled. Little did they know that life for either of them would never be the same again.

 _ **If you like it let me know. I love the feedback!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the Delay but here it is. As always feel free to leave a review.**_

The following day Rick went about his daily task as normal. After getting water him and Shane made their rounds around the outside of the camp. Usually they would come across one maybe two walkers. That morning they came across seven. "I think it's time we move on." Rick spoke as they walked along.

"I say we go to Fort Benning." Shane has thought they should move on for a while.

"I still think we should try the CDC. They would keep it going as long as they could." Rick talked to Shane as they walked back to the camp. They decided to talk to everyone that night around the fire. Come to a decision on where to go, cause it wasn't safe to stay there much longer.

Walking to his tent Rick looked around for Ell. He didn't see her. He put his gun down inside and stepped back out. "Dad, dad look." Carl came running to him with Sophia at his side. Both children held their hands up to show him what they had. They were both holding turtles.

"Where did you get those?" He asked taking Carl's from his hand to look at it closer.

"Ell caught them for us." Carl took his turtle back from his dad.

"Did she?"

"She said we would have to let them go later cause their water turtles." Sophia looked at her turtle lovingly.

"Where is Ell?" Rick asked the kid before they could run off to show the animals to the next person.

"She's down by the water."

"Why don't you go show your mom your turtle." Rick told him and then watched as the kids ran off with their treasures.

Walking toward the cory Rick watched as Ell sat with Amy and a few other women washing cloths. She was laughing with the other women and for a moment it seemed that all was right with the world. When he got next to her he knelled down. "With all this washing how did you find time to catch turtles?"

Ell turned to him with a smile still on her face. "The kids found them I just caught them." She turned back to her washing. "Their just lucky they weren't big enough to eat."

Rick chuckled. He looked up as the other women all walked away leaving him and Ell there alone. She could see that Rick had something on his mind. "What's going on?" She asked him after he didn't say anything.

"We need to leave, this place isn't safe anymore." He stood up at the same time she did. "Shane thinks we should go to Fort Benning."

"What do you think?" She could see that he had doubt the decision.

"I think we should try the CDC."

"What does Shane say about that?" She knew Shane was the only reason he didn't just pack up and go. Lori was going where ever Shane went and taking Carl with her.

"He wants to try Fort Benning. Thinks there's a better chance of the military still holding there." Rick looked at Ell.

Ell looked into his eyes. She could still taste him on her lips from the night before, and at that moment she wanted to taste him again. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I have to talk to Lori." He moved closer to her. He wanted to kiss her, touch her, hold her. He felt a primal urge deep inside himself that he wanted to explore. But that wasn't the time or place.

"Hey Rick," a voice called out making both Ell and Rick turn. When they saw Shane, Ell quickly said goodbye.

Back at the small camp Ell helped Glen stack fire wood for the up coming night. After a while Rick and Shane returned to camp. Shane went to Lori and Rick went to Ell. "So where are we going?" Glen asked knowing the issue at hand.

"The CDC, Shane thinks it's wrong but he agreed." Rick watched as Shane and Lori went into their tent. "I think we should leave tomorrow. The longer we're here the more of a chance we're taking" Rick took the rest of the day to talk to the rest of the group. Letting everyone know that they needed to get up early and get moving. Getting the whole group ready was going to take some time.

That night around the camp fire they set a plan in motion. They were to be ready to leave by noon. They talked about the different things they could run into while on the way. And after a while the mood become somber. So Dale took it upon himself to change the subject. Rick sat there looking across the fire at Ell. They laughed with everyone trying to enjoy what was left of the night, knowing all to well that tomorrow was going to be a ruff day.

When Ell got up to walk away Rick noticed. He watched her go into a small two man tent. After a minute he excused himself. Ell turned around when she herd the zipper. Rick slipped inside and zipped the tent back up. "You never said what you thought of this." He asked her as she pulled a sweat shirt over her head revealing a tank top.

"Anything is better then where we first met." Ell swallowed the lump in her throat. This was the first time Rick had been in her tent. After the previous night it wasn't hard to figure out what he was doing there. The problem was that Rick wasn't the type of man to just jump into bed with a woman. With the world the way it was now there was no dating. Taking things slow and seeing where it goes. These days connections were made and people became close in no time. Everything moved quickly now and you either kept up or were left behind.

Rick reached his hand out to touch her. Gently he touched her face then put his hand on her neck and pulled her to him. When their lips met she could feel her body melt in his hands. She started pulling his shirt from his pants. She wanted this more than anything else at that moment. Rick slowly moved her to the ground. On top of the sleeping bags he pulled his shirt off. Ell unzipped her pants and removed them quickly.

She was ready for him. Rick removed his pants as quickly as he could. Kissing her neck he thrust himself into her. Arching her back she moaned out in pleasure. As he moved he could feel her body tighten around him. It was very obvious she was enjoying it. Ell grabbed his hips pulling him into her as deeply as she could. She wanted to feel every inch of him.

Arching her hips she met his body with every thrust. He continued to kiss and bit her neck. He was lost in the taste of her. And before he knew it he had cum and the moment was over. He rolled to his back and took a few deep breaths. Ell smiled listening to him breath heavy. After a minute she rolled over and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want Carl to know about this. The whole thing with his mom and Shane is bad enough. Can we just keep this between us for now." Rick waited for her answer. He was worried that she'd be upset.

"That's fine. I think it would be better to just keep this between us for now anyway." She was happy to keep this to herself. Rick was happy that she seemed to think the same way she was

The next morning she woke alone in her sleeping bag. Rick left in the middle of the night. He didn't want to be seen coming out of her tent in the morning. He hated doing that, but it was the only way to keep people from questioning them. Throwing her cloths on she got out quickly. They would be loading up in leaving in a matter of hours. But the first thing on her mind was finding a tree. She had to pee so bad her back teeth were floating.

After peeing she stood up to zip up her pants. When she turned Rick was there waiting. "You gonna follow me every time I have to pee?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for leaving. I just..."

"I understand and I'm not mad. It's better this way, at least for now." She cut Rick off mid sentence.

"Okay." He stood there with his hands on his hips and a half smile on his face. "You better get back to get packed up."

"Can I ask you something?" Ell asked just looking at him. Rick nodded his head. "Are you just going to sneak into my tent at night?" She just smiled at him.

"No, I imagine you'll sneak into my tent at some point." Rick hugged her and kissed her on top of the head. Ell turned and went back to camp. This was going to be a long day, and they were both ready for it to be over.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5...

Rick drove the SUV with Andrea in the front seat, while Amy and Ell were in the back seat. Ell watched out the window as the world passed by. The road was empty expect for the occasional abandoned car. She felt an overwhelming emptiness in her soul. All theses people just gone. And the ones that were left were no longer the same. Looking up at Rick she wondered what would happen when they got the the CDC. If there was someone there would they have a cure? And what happens if there is no one there, is all hope lost?

It seemed like they were driving for ever. And no one spoke. There was to much to think about. No one knew what was going to happen. Every once in a while Rick would look from the road to Amy and Ell in the back seat. After what seemed like days they stopped outside the CDC.

It was clear that the military had tried to keep the CDC safe. But without a single person in sight it seemed they had failed. Everyone got out and gathered. It wasn't long before the walkers began to take notice. And once the first shot was fired there was no going back. Everyone with a gun ran on the sides while those with out stayed in the middle of everyone else. They killed walker after walker to get to the front door.

Standing there huddled in the corner they waited for the doors to open. After pleading for the their lives the doors opened and they hurried inside. When the doors shut and locked behind them they turned to the lobby of the building. A man stood there looking at them. "A blood sample is the cost of admission." He finally said after a long painful silence.

Ell sat in the seat at Jenner readied the needle. Rick was at her side. "You afraid of needles?" Jenner asked her.

"No, I just don't like to watch." She turned her head. As Jenner stuck her with the needle Rick placed his hand on her shoulder. Shane couldn't help but take notice of the gesture. He didn't say anything, that wasn't the time. After he had his blood from every one they eat the best meal they had had in a long time then Jenner showed them where they could sleep.

Alone in her room Ell went through the few things she had in her bag. She'd never been one to have a large wardrobe. But to only have one change of cloths made her sigh. Taking her items to the bathroom she washed her cloths then hung them up to dry. Knowing that there was hot water she couldn't wait. She pulled the tie out of her hair, slipped out of her cloths and turned the water on. When it was warm enough she stepped in the shower.

Rick waited until the hall was silence to leave his room. He'd watched which room Ell went into. With no one in the hall he knocked lightly on the door. When she didn't answer he let himself in, shut the door behind him and locked it. He didn't want anyone to interrupt them.

When he herd the water running he wasted no time. Like a kid in high school Rick got out of his cloths quickly. When he opened the shower door it made Ell jump. Stepping in behind her Rick wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "What are you doing?" She asked. Not that she didn't want him at that moment. It was just that she'd never been in the shower with a man before.

Still with her back to him Ell pressed her body against his. Rick was already hard. Placing one hand on her hip and the other on himself he guided himself slowly into her. Ell put her hands on the shower wall to brace herself. Brushing the hair from one side of her neck Rick placed his lips on her skin. Even with the hot water chills raced down her body.

Rick began to thrust harder and faster until he slipped right out of her. "Shit." Rick said. Ell turned around to face him with a smile on her face. He put his hand on her hip running it down her leg he lifted it wrapped it around his waist. Thrusting back into her, Ell gripped his shoulders. Her back against the shower wall she pushed back burring him deep inside her.

Ell lifter her other leg and locked her feet behind Rick's back. He put both hands on her hips and moved even faster. With each thrust Ell dug her nails deeper and deeper into the skin on his back. The pain only made the moment more erotic. Rick became more animal like and his soft kisses turned to bites. He moved from one side of her neck to the other leaving hickeys in his wake.

Pushing deeper into her Rick could feel her sex contract around him as she orgasmed. She pushed him back by the shoulders as her legs tightened around him while she rode out the orgasm. As she began to twitch and curl her toes Rick came too. "Shit." He cried out as his knees almost buckled.

Putting her feet back on the ground Ell kissed Rick one last time. Now she did need to shower. Rick lathered the washcloth in soap and began washing Ell's back. She stood there and just enjoyed his touch. He moved his hands over her body as he kissed her neck. The moment was sensual, intimate and Rick lost himself in her.

After the shower Ell dried herself and put on a large shirt. Walking to the bed she laid down and pulled the blanket over herself. When Rick was done he went to the bed to join her. Laying down next to her he moved the hair from her neck only to see where he'd left his mark. "I got a little carried away." He said as he moved his finger along her neck. Ell rolled over and smiled at him. Laying her head on his chest he wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't long before the both of them were asleep.

The next morning Rick woke still sleeping next to Ell. When he moved she woke. Opening her eyes she looked up at him and smiled. An overwhelming feeling of happiness flooded over him. After the divorce with Lori and then the world turning to shit, he thought he would never be happy again. Leaning down he gently kissed her lips. "I guess we should get up." Ell whispered.

"Yea, I don't want them to come looking for us." Rick sighed deeply disappointed that he couldn't just lay in bed with her all day. But the fact was that until he could talk to Lori and Carl he didn't want any one to find out about him and her. And if some one came looking for him and found him Ell's room half dressed it would take long for everyone to put two and two together.

Even with Lori and Shane seeming to be the power couple, Rick was the undeclared leader. Just about everyone in the group looked to him for guidance. Except for Shane and Lori that was. Shane didn't always agree with Rick's decisions and what ever Shane said was law for Lori. She'd never been one to make choices for herself. At one time it was Rick she looked to, but now, Shane. And that was causing tension to build between the three of them.

Rick hated the way things were at the moment. Lori would follow Shane off a cliff and take Carl with her. There was nothing Rick wouldn't do for his son. And taking him from his mother wasn't an option. So for now Rick had to get along with Shane and Lori. He had to keep the peace for the sake of his son. Plus there was safety in numbers, and Shane too would do anything to keep Carl safe. So Rick would just have to swallow his pride and deal with it. Tomorrow was no longer a promise and he would make this life as good for his son as he could while he could.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6...

Rick got dressed and left the room to join the rest of the group. Ell took her time getting up. Alone in the room she took another long hot shower. She didn't know when she would get the chance again so she took advantage of it while she could. After getting her cloths back on she gathered the few items she had to call her own. Putting them in a small bag she could put over her shoulders she readied herself to join the group.

After the past few nights she felt like every time she saw someone it was written on her face that she had just had sex. Walking into the dinning area she sat next to Amy. As the food was passed around she filled her plate and ate without saying much. Rick was sitting across the table and few seats to her left. She could feel his eyes on her. And from time to time she would look at him. The smile on his face made her smile.

Talking to Lori, Shane looked at Rick. He had a smile on his face and Shane followed his gaze to Ell. He knew that look. It was the same look he would give Lori after they started having sex. He took a deep breath to keep calm. He wasn't jealous. No he had Lori and Carl. He was worried. He felt that the power was shifting from Rick to himself. And if Rick and Ell joined to form some kind of power couple then his power would be in jeopardy. Weather it was all in his head or not Shane was going to figure out what was going on between Rick and Ell and put an end to. Regardless of what that would take. But only when the time was right.

Sitting there still eating Ell laughed with Amy as she joked about something from the past. "Hey, what happen?" Amy leaned closer to Ell and asked looking at her neck. Ell's face started to turn red knowing what they were but she wasn't about tell Amy that the marks on her neck were from Rick's teeth.

"I fell yesterday on our way in here." Ell lied and felt stupid that she couldn't come up with anything better than that. But she didn't want to take the time to come up with something better. Amy wasn't stupid. And with Ell's face turning red it would take her long for it to click in Amy's head.

"On your neck?" Amy looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yea, I tripped over a cot and fell into another cot." Ell looked at Amy. She could see that Amy didn't believe her and she was adding it up in head. Ell prayed that someone would say something, anything to change the subject. And lucky for her Dale did just that.

Standing up Dale asked Jenner what the clock was counting down to. And after some choice words they finally got their answer. Granted it wasn't one they were expecting, but they got an answer. Panic set across the group like a wildfire as the realization set in that the building was going to explode. Locked in the room Daryl and Shane began trying to break out of the room with and ax. Lori held Carl and cried, she was good at that. And Rick began to plead with Jenner.

Women were crying, men were trying to force to door open. Jenner told them how it could all be over. Quick and painless he talked like they would just simply lay their heads down and go to sleep. Rick pleaded with him to just give them a chance, just one chance. After what was only seconds, but seemed like hours, Jenner relented and opened the door. The group rushed to the front of the building where once again they couldn't get out. Carol handed Rick the grenade and after they were all showered with glass they ran to the cars.

They started to drive away as the building exploded behind them. They had escaped with their lives. But for what? It seemed that any hope of a cure died inside that building. Now they had to find something else to live for. They no longer had the illusion that one day there would be a cure. And that they may be able to return to some form of their past lives. It was all gone. And for some that would be their breaking point. There would be no reason to go on, no reason to breath.

Rick drove down the road knowing that he would have to face the fact that some of his people would just want to give up. And for a small moment he wanted to. But he couldn't. Carl would live if it killed him. So he kept driving. He had to keep moving. Had to find someplace safe for them to stay for the night.

After driving for hours they stopped on a freeway. The abandoned cars made it impossible for Dale to get his RV through. They would have to make a path or turn around and find another way. Just before turning the engine off an all to familiar sight appeared. Smoke blew up from the engine. The hose on the radiator gave way again and needed to be replaced. So weather they liked it or not they would be staying there on the freeway for the night.

"Lets go through these cars see what we can find." Rick instructed the group. He watched as they divided and went about the task at hand. Ell went in her own direction. He walked to her. They hadn't spoke since he'd left her in the bed they had shared the night before. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded her head yes and continued to look through the cars. "Back at the CDC." He stopped cause he wasn't sure what he was going to say. Let alone what he should say. They almost died.

"I'm fine." She reassured him with a smile.

That night in the middle of the freeway they made a little fire. They had been able to find some canned goods and used the fire to heat their goodies. The mood was somber and quiet. No one was quite sure what to say. Everyone just ate then got ready for bed. With Andrea and Amy sleeping in Dale's RV that would leave Rick and Ell alone in the SUV.

They both sat in the back seat. An old bench seat was pretty close to a couch. Rick moved closer to Ell and placed his arm around her. It was dark enough outside that he was sure no one could see them. She laid her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. Even with the events of the day, the darkness of the woods right next to them, she felt safe in his arms. And at that moment she wouldn't rather be anywhere else in the world.

The next morning Rick opened his eyes to see the roof of the SUV. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he noticed that Ell was no longer on his shoulder. Looking down he saw that at some time in the night she moved and now had her head in his lap. Using him as a pillow. He placed his hand on her arm trying not to wake her but with no luck. She was sleeping soundly and the sudden movement made her jump.

"I don't care where we end up, I am not sleeping in the car again." She rubbed her neck. Rick smiled. After they got out of the SUV they both stretched. After a moment they walked to Dales RV to join the rest of the group and make a plan for the day.

Even though it was early Dale already had Glen fast at work on the RV radiator. After talking for a few minutes it was decided that people would keep going through the cars to find what they could. Daryl went off into the woods to hunt in hopes of finding some protein. Shane and Rick walked through the woods and talked about where they would go from there. Staying on the freeway wasn't an option.

When he came back Rick found Ell. "Have a nice walk?" She asked him. He just smiled.

"We can't agree on where to go." Rick looked back at the group as Shane and Lori hugged.

He sighed while looking at Ell. If only he could have met her before the world turned to shit. He wondered where he would have taken her on a date. Now there was no dating. Two people were just drawn together. Like he was to Ell. And there was no romance. If there was a moment you better take it cause you never knew what was going to happen from one moment to the next.

"Walker!" He herd Andrea yell out from the top of the camper. Rick ran back to the RV. Looking through the scope of his riffle he could see it was more than just one walker. There was a whole horde of them. More than the whole group could fight off.

"Get down!" Rick started yelling at everyone. He then ran to Carl and got him under a car and got under it with him. He looked back to where Ell was and watched her scoot under a truck. People were scrambling to get under cars and trucks. There only hope was that the horde would just go right past them.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you so much for the feed back and all the love! Sorry the update has taken so long, but no I haven't given up on this story! I'm still very much in love with this story and have many good ideas for it. I hope to update at least once a week at this point. I have many chapters written and ready to go. So thanks for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy this update. If you do leave some love!**_

Ell laid on the concrete under an old truck and watched the walkers shuffle past her. She looked up to Rick then back out under the truck. She'd never seen so many walkers in one place before. She held her breath, knowing that it would only take one person to make a noise and the whole horde would be upon them.

After the last walker shuffled by Ell got out from under the truck and back to her feet. As everyone got up they all made their way back to the RV. A scream rang out through the silence. When she turned Ell saw Sophia running through the woods with two walkers right behind her and Rick right behind them. She watched in horror as no one else followed to help.

Rick ran until he scooped Sophia up in his arms. He ran until he found a small creek. Having her sit back under some roots he told her how to get back to the road if he didn't come right back. Then he lured the walkers away from her and out of sight. Sophia sat and caught her breath. She waited for him to come back, but it didn't seem like he was coming back.

Crawling out from under the roots she started back toward the road. She tried to do as Rick had told her. But alone in the woods everything looks the same. Especially if your a young child. So she walked trying her best to find her way back to the safety of her mother.

Rick killed one walk with a rock. Simply throwing the rock with enough force crushed the walkers skull. Then he looked to the ground and found a large branch. Running at the other walker he ran the branch through it's eye socket and through the brain. Out of breath he wasted no time. Turning around he began back toward where he had left Sophia.

Stopping at the small opening in the roots Rick looked around for Sophia, but he couldn't find her. So he began walking back the way he'd told her to go. He moved slowly trying to listen for her in case she was close by, but just not within eyesight. He walked until he reached the road. He was really hoping that she was already back. But when Carol ran to him looking for her daughter he knew she wasn't back.

Rick led Daryl, Shane and Glen back to where he left Sophia. From there Daryl took the lead following foot prints on the ground that he could see. Rick looked at the same spots as Daryl but couldn't see what he saw. But he'd come to really trust Daryl so he just followed his lead. "She veered off in this direction." Daryl stopped and point off to the left. It seemed odd that she would just pick this point to go in a different direction. But Daryl knew what he was doing so no one was going to question him.

Rick and Daryl followed the foot prints while Shane and Glen went back to camp. Ell stood in silence as the two men emerged from the woods. Carol retreated into the RV with tears in her eyes. Everyone else began to busy themselves with this, that or the other. Anything to keep their minds of the fact that they would most likely not see Sophia again.

As dark fell upon the group Daryl and Rick finally emerged from the woods. Daryl was sure they would be able to pick up where they left off at first light. He was cretin they would find her. For Carol that offered little solace knowing her little girl would have to stay alone in the woods over night.

Ell sat on the ground beside the SUV alone. After a while Rick came and joined her. Sitting right next to her he placed his hand on her knee. "Daryl said we'd find her tomorrow." Rick was the first to speak.

"Do you believe him?" Ell looked straight across into the woods.

"Yea, I have no reason not to." He looked to his left at her. He wondered what she was thinking about. Did she think they would find Sophia? Did she doubt him or Daryl? Maybe she just didn't have any faith because it was a child lost in the woods. He didn't know but he wasn't going to pry at that moment. It had been a long day and now they had to sleep in the SUV again.

The next morning a plan was made. Rick and Daryl would began tracking the foot prints again. While the others would go in sets of two out in different areas in hopes of finding her. The thought was that maybe she just got turned around and hunkered down somewhere. Just as every one set off into the woods Rick looked at Ell. He worried about sending her into the woods with someone else. He wanted to be with her if she got in trouble. He had a scene of protection. Not that she needed his protection, but that he wanted to give it.

The sun beat down through the opening in the tops of the trees. Ell walked behind Glen looking for any sign that someone else had walked through there in the past day. Neither of them said much. They were more worried about if they found Sophia and she'd been bitten. How would they deal with that? And worse, how would they tell her mother? It was bad enough that adults were killed every day, but to lose a child would have to be the worst thing imaginable.

As they walked they herd a sound that made them stop and look. "Was that a gun shot?" Ell asked Glen.

"That's what it sounded like." Glen answered looked all around them. The sound sounded pretty far from them. But was still close to make them nervous.

"Should we go back?" Ell didn't know if that meant some one found Sophia or if someone was in trouble.

"Lets keep going." Glen knew they wouldn't fire a shot for finding Sophia. No one said anything about that. And if they were in trouble it would have been more than one shot they herd. So they kept walking.

After a full day of walking through the woods Ell followed Glen back to the highway. Making their way back to the group she could see smiling faces. "I guess someone found her." Ell smiled herself. She hated the idea of losing someone.

"Looks like it." Glen walked up to the group where Carol hugged him and thanked him for helping look for her. Ell stood back. She was more than happy to help, but had never been much of a hugger. When Rick locked eyes with her she knew he would make his way to her.

"Daryl found her hidden in a rotten old tree." Rick said as he stood beside Ell.

"Who fired the shot?" Glen asked.

"We thought it was Shane, but he hasn't come back yet." Rick said looking toward the trees.

"Why would he fire just one shot?" Ell didn't think much of Shane but thought he was smarter than that.

"It had to be him, everyone else is back and they all said they didn't do it." Rick answered feeling the same way Ell did.

It was close to dark and Shane and Lori still hadn't returned. At first Rick figured they stopped for a little adult activity. But now he was sure something wasn't right. They sat around a small fire eating and rejoicing over Sophia's safe return. "Hey Rick." Andrea called out from the top of the RV. "There's some one walking down the road." She said.

Rick picked up his riffle as he stood up. Looking through the scoop he could see that it was a man walking in their direction. It wasn't a walker, the man walked like he was paying attention to where he was going. Walkers would just walk into stuff. With the dark he couldn't tell if it was Shane or not.

"What are you going to do?" Andrea asked still looking though her binoculars.

"I'm gonna walk toward them, find out who it is." Rick held tight to his riffle and began walking away from the safety of the group.

After passing about five cars Rick was about two car lengths from the other man. "That's far enough." He held his riffle up and aimed at the person.

"Rick it's Shane."


	8. Chapter 8

__**Enjoy!**

"Rick it's Shane." Shane held his hands up until Rick lowered his riffle.

"What the hell happen to you?" Rick asked as Shane walked closer to him.

"Lori was shot." Shane said as he hurried past Rick. He explained that while looking for Sophia another man in the woods shot at a deer. The bullet went clear through the deer and hit Lori. The other man helped Shane get her to a farm where another man helped to care for her.

"She's still there. At that farm. They said we could all go there." Shane talked to the whole group. He told them all how to get there and that he was going now.

"Is she okay?" Rick asked. He was more concerned about Carl then Lori.

"The doctor said he may have to operate, he's not sure." Shane whispered to Rick. He didn't want Carl to hear how bad his mother was.

Rick, Cal and Shane got in a car and left. The rest of the group stayed behind to gather all the stuff they had found. They would join them as soon as they could. Ell helped Amy and Andrea get their stuff packed into the SUV.

The marks on Ells neck had faded away but Amy hadn't forgot. Now that they had found Sophia the mood had lightened up. "You know I still don't believe you fell on your neck." Amy said smiling at Ell. Ell just rolled her eyes and ignored her. "I think that maybe you and one of the men around camp are closer then what your letting on?" She was posing a question that she wouldn't get an answer to.

"That's much more believable then 'I fell on my neck'" Andrea added her two cents.

The three women kept packing the SUV. "Lets see who could it be?" Amy started. "Well Dale's out, he's to old. It'd be like sleeping with your own dad."

"Well we know it's not Shane." Andrea was more than happy to play this game. There was no more TV so this was like a real life soap opera.

"What about Daryl?" Amy asked and looked at Ell to see if she wold turn red.

"Daryl?" Ell asked. "I'm sure he's a good guy, I mean he was the first to volunteer to look for Sophia. But I think his type wears leather and has a few more tattoos then I do." Ell said almost laughing.

"Okay what about Glen?" Andrea asked. "He's your age, he's sweet and innocent. What about it? Are you corrupting Glen?"

"Corrupting Glen? Glen's to nice to have sex." Ell laughed.

"What do you mean to nice to have sex?" Amy asked.

"He's just one of those guys that don't seem like they would know what to do with a naked girl in front of them." Ell threw the last bag in the SUV and shut the back.

"I know those were hickeys." Amy looked Ell dead in the eye. Ell just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

The group was ready to go. Getting in the vehicles they made a convoy and drove to the farm house. When they got there they were greeted by a young woman named Maggie. She told them where they could park and set up their tents. It was getting dark so everyone was working together to get the makeshift camp set up.

Ell had a small two man tent she'd been staying in. As she was trying to get it set up Glen came over to help her."Is that where you'll be sleeping tonight Glen?" Andrea asked as she and her sister walked by.

"What?" Glen looked at the two as they walked off. He was confused. "What are they talking about?" He asked Ell.

"Who knows?" Ell shook her head. She knew what they meant by that but she didn't feel like explaining it to him. When Glen was done helping her Ell thanked him. He left to see if he could help anyone else and she began to make a bed. She had two sleeping bags and a few blankets. It wasn't much but she would lay the sleeping bags flat on the ground then use the blankets to cover up with. It was still summer and the nights were to warm to use sleeping bags.

A few hours after arriving Rick emerged from the house. Walking to the fire he informed everyone that things with Lori were touch and go. Hershel was hopeful that he wouldn't have to operate, but only time would tell. Shane and Carl were staying in the house to stay at her side. Sitting down he looked across the fire to see Ell. She had a sympathetic smile on her face.

Slowly one by one people went to their tents for the night leaving Rick and Ell alone. When he was sure that everyone was asleep he got up and sat next to Ell. He felt bad for leaving her to go with Shane. But he didn't leave to be there for Lori or Shane. He left to be there for Carl. The whole thing was complicated. The last thing he wanted to do was create distance between him and Ell. He just wanted to do what was right by his son.

"Long day." He said stirring the fire.

"Yea, how's Carl?" Ell asked.

"Worried about his mom."

"She'll be okay. Of all places to end up. What are the chances she would end up in the house of a doctor?"

"He's a vet."

"What?" Ell looked at him like he'd lost his mind when he laughed.

"Hershel's a veterinarian."

"Well. I'm sure she'll be okay any way." Ell didn't know what to say.

"Yea." Rick sighed. Standing up he took Ell by the hand. He started walking to her tent. Unzipping the tent he let her in then got in behind her and zipped the tent back up. Now in the tent and out of prying eyes Rick wrapped his arms around her. Ell held him close to her. She'd been waiting all day for his touch.

The next morning Ell woke alone once again. Slipping out of the tent she walked as everyone around her was busy doing something or other. She made her way to Andrea and Amy knowing that she could help with what every they were doing. "Any update this morning?" Ell asked as she began folding laundry.

"Hershel's gonna have to operate. Shane and Otis are going on a run to find supplies." Amy answered. Ell looked up at the house. Rick, Shane and Otis were on the front porch. Rick handed Shane his revolver. The two men got in an old blue pick up truck and left. Rick looked at Ell for a moment before turning and going back in the house.

The three women made small talk working on the cloths when Maggie walked up to them. "I have to run into town and Rick said I should take Ell?" She asked unsure which of them was Ell. Ell looked at her knowing that Rick wanted her to go for some reason. She just didn't know what it was. With little choice she followed Maggie to the barn where Glen was already waiting.

After getting three horses saddled Ell rode following Glen and Maggie. Passing the people at camp she looked at Amy knowing all to well that she was going to say something. "Behave yourselves you two."

All three of them looked back at Amy at the same time. But only Ell knew what she was talking about. After about half a mile Maggie turned toward the trees. Ell had never been on a horse. The woods would require some grace to not fall off the horse. "We have to go through the woods?" She asked desperate not to fall off a horse.

"It's quicker." Maggie stopped which stopped the other two horses.

"It's just, the terrain is rougher that's all. I 'm just afraid to fall." Ell wasn't afraid of a whole lot but a six foot fall from a horse in the middle of the woods made her nervous.

"You'll be fine." Glen reassured her that if he could do it she could.

Ell was still hesitant but went anyway. She figure that if she fell she would just walk the rest of the way. Maggie had said it was only two miles.


	9. Chapter 9

Rick stood out on the front porch as the old pick up truck returned. When Shane stepped out without Otis he knew the news wasn't good. Shane told Rick that Otis didn't make and left it at that. Inside Hershel made quick work of removing the bullet fragments from Loris body. With the news that Lori was going to make it Rick felt better. More for Carl than anything else. He wasn't a fan of Lori's anymore but he didn't want his son to go through the pain of losing his mother.

Knowing that Carl felt better Rick went out side to find Ell. With all his focus on Carl he'd spent almost no time with her. Walking to the camp he asked Amy where she was. "She went with Glen and Maggie for a run." Amy looked at him like he was stupid. "You told Maggie to take her."

"Yea, I thought they would be back by now." Rick looked in the direction they had left in. He wondered if he should get in a car and go look for them. He didn't know where the pharmacy was or how long it would take to get there and back on horse back. Figuring he shouldn't panic Rick decided he would give them more time.

Inside the pharmacy Maggie and Ell looked through the drugs. Hershel had given them a list which they split. Glen began looking for anything else they could use. Ell looked on the bottles trying to match the name on the bottle to the one on the paper. The whole time she wondered what was going through Rick's mind by sending her. What the hell could he have possibly been thinking? Maybe he was just trying to get rid of her for a while. But why? "I got everything on my list." Maggie said as she walk toward the front of the store.

Glen put a few items in his bag as he looked back to Ell. She was still trying to find things on her list. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a few minutes." Ell told them.

"We can't leave you." Glen replied.

"Why not, Maggie said she makes this run by herself all the time. I'll be fine now that I know the horse won't kill me." Ell smiled and made them laugh.

"Are you sure?" Maggie asked her.

"Yea, I just have a few things, I'll catch up with you before you get back to the woods." Ell reassured them. Glen and Maggie knew she was an adult capable of taking care of herself so they got on their horses and started back.

Now alone in the pharmacy Ell began talking to herself. "How the hell are you so post to find anything if everything sounds the same? What kind of moron comes up with these names? Lets name everything so that every drug has a name that sounds like something else and see how many people we can kill. Hell you don't have to go to college for seven years to be able to kill a person." She was rambling on and on.

Glen and Maggie appeared for out of the woods. Rick was happy to see that they were finally back. He waited for Ell to appear right behind them, but she never did. At the barn Glen and Maggie got off their horses. "Where's Ell?" Rick asked them before they could even turn around.

"She told us to go ahead, that she would catch up to us." Glen answered Rick.

"She should be here by now." Maggie's face showed worry. Rick got up on the horse that Glen had been riding and had Maggie tell him how to get to the pharmacy. Once he knew where he was going Rick turned his horse and dug his heels in, making the horse take off running.

Riding through the woods Rick ducked and blocked tree limbs with his arms. He wasn't going to let anything stop him from getting to Ell. She had brought a whole new dynamic to his life. It was another reason to live outside of Carl. The thought of having to lay down that night with out her touch was almost to much to bare.

When he got to the road he slowed his horse to a walk. He could see the horse tied out front of the tiny store. He could see a person standing next to the horse. It looked to have Ells cloths, but the question was if it was Ell had she been bitten? He approached slowly. When he got closer he was sure it was Ell, but he still didn't know if she'd been bitten. As she started to turn around he held his breath.

"What are you doing here?" Ell asked looking up at Rick.

Sighing a breath of relief Rick stopped his horse and got down. He hugged her tightly and Ell wondered for a moment if he had lost it. "Why didn't you come back with Glen and Maggie?"

"I had a few more things to get, I was only in there for a few minutes." She thought he was over reacting.

"It was longer than that."

"I guess I took longer than I thought." Ell realized that if Glen and Maggie had gotten back and Rick had gotten to her then she must have taken a lot longer than she thought. "I must have lost track of time." She felt bad for worrying him. Looking him over she saw all the cuts on his arms from hitting tree limbs on the way there. "Look at your arms. Lets get you cleaned up." She took him by the arm and took him inside the store. "Sit here."

Rick sat and watched as she walked around the store gathering items. With her arms full she walked back to him. Getting on her knees she sat in front of him right between his legs. She took a cotton ball and poured alcohol on it then dabbed the cuts on his arms. Rick winched from the burn. Ell took a hold of his arm and turned it so she could blow on the wound. Swallowing hard Rick wondered why he found this to be such a turn on.

After cleaning all the cuts she opened anti bacterial ointment. Putting some on her pinky she softly put it on the cuts. Next she took some gauze and wrapped them around his arms and taped them to keep them in place. "There, all cleaned up." Ell smiled as she put her hands on his knees. Rick bent down and pressed his lips to hers.

With one hand tangled in her hair and the other making its way under her shirt, Rick moved to his knees. Not once taking his lips away from hers. Ell put her hands on his hips and pulled his body to hers. It had been days since they were able to touch each other this way. The built up frustration was making her body ache.. Ell kissed his cheek then his jaw, then his neck.

Closing his eyes Rick just savored the sensation. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Ell stopped kissing his neck and pulled back. That was the last thing she expected him to say at that moment. She didn't know weather or not to say it back. She hadn't given much thought as to how she felt about him. She was just enjoying the moment when she was with him. I love you meant something long term in her mind. And in the current state of the world there was no long term. Hell there wasn't even a tomorrow. She never thought she would hear another man whisper those words to her again. And here it was.

Rick just looked into her eyes wondering what she was thinking. She stopped but hadn't said anything. He couldn't read her well enough to know if she was mad or happy. He didn't know what was going through her mind. The fact that she didn't say it back and had stopped made him feel that this wasn't a going to end well. He still had a hand in her hair and the other on her side. Her hands were still on his hips. He just waited.

Still starring into his eyes she could see that he meant it. She just pressed her lips back to his. Locking her fingers in his belt loops she pulled his body back to hers. Arching her hips she left no doubt about what she wanted. Rick ran his hands down her body to find the bottom of her shirt. Slowly he lifted it up over her head and dropped it to the ground next to them. They both smiled as he softly laid her back on the ground.

He kissed and touched every inch of her body. She was there with him in the moment. And this was a moment he wanted to bask in for as long as he could. Weather is was said again or not he loved her. And she was his. There was a fire that had been reignited within his soul and she was the flame.

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I know the update has taken a very long time. Long story short...I had a lot to deal with. But if you liked the story before I disappeared I hope you will continue to enjoy it now. Sorry it took so long.**

Rick held the door to the pharmacy open for Ell. She walked through and right to her horse. He walked behind her and stood there with his hand on her back as she got up in the saddle. He then got on his horse so they could return to the farm. They should have been back long ago. He was already thinking of excuses for what took so long.

Neither he nor Ell were ready to tell everyone about them. Especially now. He'd said I love you and she didn't say anything. He needed to know how she really felt so he could talk to Carl. He wanted to let Carl know they were seeing each other before he herd from someone in camp. But after what had just happen he wasn't sure what was actually going on between the two of them. Did she love him as well or did she think this was jut for sex?

Rick rode along following behind Ell. The few times they found themselves side by side she smiled at him. But not a single world was uttered between the two of them the whole way back. When they got to the barn Ell told him that she would get the horses put away so he could go check on Carl. And so he left with out getting his question answered.

That night around the fire every one laughed and joked. There was a scene of safety on the farm. They hadn't seen a walker since they arrived. There was power, plenty of water and food. Life was good. The only thing was Hershel had never said they could stay for sure. They were just temporarily there. The subject of weather or not they could stay had not been brought up.

Rick being the 'leader' of the group would have to be the one to bring up the subject of staying. He knew everyone wanted to stay. They were fixing things in a more permanent way than they ever had before. And he wanted to stay. This was the first place he felt safe to let Carl out of his sight. This could be a place for him and Ell to make things more official. At least more so than it was. And maybe then they wouldn't have to sneak around.

Shane walked out to the fire long enough to update everyone on Lori's condition. She was doing well and Hershel thought she would be back up and moving around in a week. Rick knew he would have to talk to Hershel before then. But at that moment that was the furthest thing from his mind. When Ell got up to leave the fire he waited a minute then left himself.

Ell didn't go to her tent. She walked past the RV out toward the trees. Rick followed her. She ducked behind a tree and out of sight. He stopped and waited knowing that she would return in just a few minutes. And when she did she was surprised to see him. "You following me again?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"I might be." He joked.

Ell raised an eye brow before shaking her head. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around him. Rick pulled her close to him and kissed her on the forehead. He didn't know how to approach the issue. Knowing how he felt about her but not knowing how she felt made him feel very vulnerable. How could he bring it up with out making her mad, or making it out to be a big deal. He was screwed no matter how he did it, so he just did it.

"Back at the pharmacy..." He started. Ell looked deep into his blue eyes. She knew she owed him some sort of answer. But she didn't know what to say. Of course she felt the same way he did. She just wasn't sure she was ready to say it out loud. If she never said anything and something were to happen to him then she could pretend she never cared in the first place. It was easier now to just not have feeling then to have to deal with them when the one you love dies.

"It's late, maybe we should go to bed?" Ell took him by the hand. Pulling him toward the tent she wanted to avoid the conversation all together.

"Wait." Rick pulled his hand from hers and stopped walking. "Are you trying to avoid the question?" His tone changed slightly. He wasn't really mad, but he wasn't really care free anymore either.

"If you must know, yes." She crossed her arms and took a defensive stand.

"I tell you I love you and you would just rather avoid the subject all together?" He was puzzled. Of all the women he'd ever dated or known not one of them did want to talk about their feelings.

"Why does it matter so much? I'm here now, with you. That should be all that matters."

"Because this isn't just about sex for me."

"Is that what you think this is for me? Do you really think that little of me? That all of this has just been about the sex?" Ell turned to walk away from him feeling hurt that he felt that way.

"Hey," Rick grabbed her by the arm turning her back to him. "I have a son to think about. And people depending on me."

"And I have nothing on my mind but sex." Ell pulled away from him and walked away. Rick sighed knowing that the conversation couldn't have gone any worse if he tried. With nothing else he could do about it that night he turned and went back to his tent. Sleeping alone was the last thing he wanted. Starring at the top of his tent he felt as though he was alone in a tent made for a hundred people. You never realize how much space you have until your alone.

The next morning Ell helped Amy with the dishes. She starred out the window, lost in her own little moment. "What's wrong with you?" Amy asked noticing that Ell wasn't her usual somewhat happy self.

"Nothing." Ells normal response.

"You and lover boy have a spat?" Amy joked. Little did she know that she was right. "So who it?"

"What?" Ell snapped back to the moment at hand.

"Who's the mystery man?" Amy put the last dish down.

"Trust me there's no man. They cause to much trouble." Ell walked away leaving Amy to wonder if she was right or not.

Out side Rick walked toward the barn. He'd seen Hershel walking alone and he thought now would be a great time to talk to him about the group staying. "Rick." He herd from behind him. When he turned around he saw Shane walking toward him.

"Something wrong?" Rick asked worried about his son.

"Nah, I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." Shane walked along side his one time best friend and the ex husband of his current lover. "What's going on with you and the little brunette?"

"Who?" Rick tried to play it off as if he didn't know what Shane was talking about.

"Ell." Shane answered. Rick stopped walking and turned to face him. "Yea, I saw the way you were looking at her at the CDC. The way you two seem to disappear at the same time." Shane started to smile. He still thought of Rick as his best friend. In his mind he did nothing wrong by sleeping with Lori. They were separated and on their way to a divorce well before they started seeing each other.

"Look..." Rick started but paused. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew if things kept going everyone would find out. But after the pharmacy and the night before he wasn't sure if there was anything to tell. "I wanna talk to Carl before he finds out from some one else. But with his mom getting hurt I was just waiting for the right time." He had to admit it. Shane wasn't a moron.

"Good for you man." Shane patted him on the should like they were back in high school. He figured that if Rick had found some one knew then they could just be one big happy family.

"Don't say anything until I can talk to Carl." Rick hoped that Shane could be enough of an adult to understand where he was coming from.

"Don't worry about it." Shane smiled and walked away. He knew he had to act fast to end things between the two of them.

Rick walked away not caring to much that Shane knew about him and Ell. He had more important things to worry about at the moment. He needed to talk to Hershel. To secure them a place to stay. And he needed to smooth things over with Ell or there would be anything to for Shane to tell any one about any way. Rick found Hershel standing and looking out upon his field.

 **Thanks for reading, I would love it if you left a comment...**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for reading!**_

Rick walked back to the camp after talking with Hershel. He wasn't to thrilled with the response he'd gotten. For being a man of God, Hershel sure was ready to see them gone and possibly dead. But he didn't out right say no. So Rick could still work on him.

When Ell saw Rick walking up to the fire she got up and walked away. Rick sighed knowing she was still pissed. He wasn't sure what to do. She'd never been mad at him before. He wondered if he should just give her, her space or if he should go to her. Before he could make up his mind Glen came up to him. "I think we have a problem." Glen stood there.

Rick walked up to the barn slowly. If Glen was right he would hear something. Peering inside a small crack he jumped when the large doors bounced causing the chains around them to rattle. "Dam it!" The anger in his voice rang out and everyone standing near him could clearly understand why. There were walkers in the barn. Not just one or two but more than a dozen. With everything else going on at the moment this was the last thing that he wanted to deal with. But he knew this wasn't something that he could just let go of and wait to deal with.

Shane walked toward Rick. Stopping just inches from him he put his hand on his hips and glared. "What are we going to do man?" Shane knew this was exactly the kind of thing that would show the group that he and not Rick should be in charge. He was going to manipulate the situation to his advantage.

"I have to talk to Hershel, if he's keeping there he must have a reason." Rick didn't want to do anything to upset Hershel.

"It doesn't matter what his reason is, we need to deal with this or leave." Shane raised his voice wanting to be sure that everyone herd him.

"Hershel thinks their people, sick people." Dale stepped between the two men.

"You knew?" Rick asked wondering why he would keep something like that from the group.

"I talked to Hershel, he thinks they can be saved." Dale had always tired to be the voice of reason. This kind of thing could insight panic.

Rick looked over the group. The fear in the eyes of the people that looked to him for answers was almost more than he could bear. A decision would have to be made and he knew it would fall to him. Through the group he spotted Ell. Their eyes met for a moment before she turned away and walked out of sight. He hadn't had a chance to try and fix things between the two of them. The thought of sleeping alone that night was beginning to weigh heavy on his mind.

Ell walked to the tree line. It seemed the be the only place to truly get any privacy. With so many people around it was getting harder and harder to find a place to just sit and think quietly. Finding a shady tree she sat with her back against it and closed her eyes. After a minute she herd foot steps. Knowing all to well who was walking toward her she kept her eyes closed.

The footsteps stopped just inches from her. She didn't open her eyes or talk, she just waited. "I'm sorry." Ricks voice finally broke the silence. Ell opened one eye looked at him and then turned back and closed her eyes again. Rick knelled down next to her. "Look what I said came out wrong, I didn't mean it that way." He paused.

Rick looked to Ell for some sign that she wasn't just ignoring him. She didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to fight with him. And not touching him with him being that close to her was killing her. The truth was she didn't know what to do. The thought of spending another night alone nagged her.

"I know I said," he paused. "Well I didn't say," He stopped again. "I just thought." Ell looked at him. He was obliviously lost for words. "I love you. I don't care if you say it back. I don't care as long as I have you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Ell finally broke the silence. Rick sighed a breath of relief as he reached for her. He put his hands on her face and leaned to her to kiss her. She was happy to feel his lips on hers.

"I have to get back. Can we pick this up tonight?" Rick stood up then helped Ell to her feet. She nodded her head. Rick walked back to the barn. During his absence Shane had started a watch. People would keep and eye on the barn around the clock. At that moment he didn't care. If it kept the peace for the time being he was more than okay with that. It would give him time to work things out with Hershel and maybe find time to talk to Carl about him and Ell.

Walking back to the barn Rick was stopped by Hershel. And is taken to the woods with Jimmy. Holding a catch pole and listening to Hershel talk about what he would have to do if he wanted to stay on his farm. He wondered what was in store for him. And just where were Jimmy and Hershel leading him.

Ell walked up to the house where she found Amy sitting on the porch. "What the hell is going on around here?" She asked as she sat down next the the younger sister.

"Other than you and lover boy?" Amy smiled.

Ell rolled her eyes. "What I mean is Lori looks at me like I killed her husband, Shane is walking around like he lost his mind. Rick diapered into the woods with Hershel and Jimmy. Glen is making moves on Maggie. There must be something in the water."

As she finished talking Shane came walking toward the house with a fierce intensity in his eyes. A large bag over his shoulder and a shot gun in his hands. "This isn't going to end well." Ell watch as he got closer.

"What are you doing with all those guns?" Maggie stepped between Shane and everyone else.

"I'm doing what has to be done." Shane handed Lori a gun then turned to begin handing out guns to everyone else.

"You do this, with all these guns my dad will kick you out." Maggie was furious.

"Watch me." He pushed past her.

Ell stood up. "Have you lost your mind." She stood chest to chest with Shane. "Rick is dealing with this."

"I don't like how he's dealing with it. Now take this." Shane handed her a gun. Ell took the gun only because she knew that what ever happen this wasn't going to end well.

Shane led the group to the barn. As he approached the barn Rick walked from around the corner of the barn. With a walk on a catch pole. Hershel and Jimmy followed with another walker. "No way in hell man." Shane shot both walkers in the head. Hershel stood in shock as they fell to the ground. "No more of this bull shit! It ends today!" Shane ran to the barn.

The group watched in disbelief as Shane broke the locks and chains on the barn door. Standing there at the front of the ground he watched as a walker came out, then another, and another. Everyone fanned out and raised their weapons, ready for a massacre. Rick stood back and watched.

Shane started firing which opened the flood gates. Everyone else began to fire and it sounded like fire works. One right after another. Ell stood and took aim. She didn't agree with what Shane was doing. But she wasn't about to let anyone get hurt because Shane had finally lost his mind.

When the last shot was fired and the final walker was on the ground Ell looked around. Turning her gaze met Ricks. Neither could believe what had just happen. Hershel stood and began to walk to the house. Ell stood where she was while the others followed Hershel. Rick walked to her and just wrapped his arm around her. "Are you okay?" Rick held her tight.

"I'm fine." Ell leaned back still keeping her hands on him. "What the hell was Shane thinking?"

"He wasn't." Rick looked up to the house just in time to see Maggie slap Shane across the face.

With the days events the group was in limbo as far as weather they would be staying or going. Things were getting out of control fast and if Rick didn't set things right Hershel would kick them off his land for certain.

 _ **Please review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you so much for all the interest in this story. It makes me smile so much!**_

The day after everything at the barn everyone was in a state of waiting. No one knew if Hershel was going to make them leave, if Rick and Shane were going to have a knock out brawl. All any one could do was wait and see.

That morning Rick had been on an early watch. As the sun came up Glen came to re-leave him from his post. Walking back to his tent he stopped and looked around. No one seemed to be up yet so he went to Ell's little two man tent. Stepping in and zipping it behind him he laid next to her.

Ell didn't stir. She'd become use to him slipping into her tent and laying down next to her. Rick took his shirt off, then his pants and slid into the sleeping bag with her. His body next to hers felt so good that she couldn't help but smile. Rolling over to face him she placed her hand on his face. "What are you going to do today?"

Rick looked into her gray eyes. He kissed her forehead and ran his hand through her long dark brown curly hair. Laying there just looking into her eyes he noticed a scar under her right eye. It was the first time he'd ever noticed it. "What happen?" He asked as he moved his thumb over the scar.

"That's just a reminder a life I forgot a long time ago." She smiled. Rick loved when she would smile. She would bite her bottom lip a little and her dimples appear. "So what are you going to do today?"

"I have to try to talk to Hershel. Calm things down."

"Can't you just lay here in bed with me all day? Cause I'm not getting up." Ell tucked her head into his chest.

Around noon that day everyone was engrossed in their chores and Rick knew that was the time to talk to Hershel. As he walked to the house Maggie burst through the front door. "My dad is gone." She pleaded to Rick with her eyes.

Before anything could be said or done Rick and Glen left for the tiny town in hopes of finding Hershel. Walking toward her little tent Shane took Ell by the arm and led her away from the group. Taking her to a group of trees Shane looked around to be sure they were alone. Ell watched him closely unsure of what he was doing.

"I know you and Rick are sleeping together." Shane ran his hand over his head and stared her right in the eye. Ell just sighed. "I don't know what Hershel is going to say, but were not going anywhere. And Rick is just gonna have to deal with it."

"Deal with it?" Ell asked.

"Ricks soft, he's got a good heart. But he can't make the tough choices."

"You've lost your mind." She rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him. But he stopped her and turned her back to him.

"No, now listen when he comes back with Hershel things are gonna be different. I'm gonna be in charge. And I need you to make him understand that."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Your not gonna tell me what I need to do, and I'm not gonna make Rick do anything."

"I'm not playing games." Shane grabbed her by the arms and held her close to him. Ell looked him dead in the eyes. She wasn't about to show him that she was scared. "You will make him understand. Or you and him can find somewhere else to stay." Shane let go of her and Ell walked quickly away. Things between Rick and Shane were reaching a boil and somehow, someway, someone was going to have to end it.

As the sun started to fade the old blue truck came driving down the dirt road. As the truck pulled up to the house Ell hurried to the truck. The three men got out of the truck. Ell could see that Rick had blood on his shirt. Knowing that she couldn't run to him and hug him like she wanted to she just looked at him. He knew that she would be worried so he looked to her and nodded.

Ell laid in her sleeping bag just waiting. She knew Rick would be there soon, and she need to feel his arms around her. The day had been so trying. Between worrying about Rick and the odd encounter with Shane she just wanted to sleep and move on. She just listened to everyone going about their business sighing to herself willing people to just go to bed.

Finally things were silent. She waited and eventually she herd the zipper of the tent. Once inside Rick got to his knees. Ell moved rapidly toward him. Wrapping her arms around him Rick was a little taken back. She'd never been so emotional with him. He put one hand on her back and one on her head holding her tightly against him.

Leaning back she kissed him. "Are you okay?" Rick asked. Just looking at her he was confused as a tear rolled down her cheek. Ell just shook her head no and buried her head back in his chest. "What happen?"

"Don't leave again. Please." She held him so tightly he thought she might bruise him.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay." He placed his hands on her face and looked into her eyes. "What happen today?"

Ell looked away from him and sighed. She wasn't sure that she wanted to get into the whole Shane thing right at that moment. So she wiped her eyes. "Nothing, I was just so worried about you, coming back covered in blood." She started to unbutton his shirt. "Lets get these cloths off of you."

"Wait, something happen, what happen?" Rick tried again.

"Nothing, what happen with you?" She pulled his shirt off, then unbuttoned his pants.

"Glen and I found Hershel in the bar, just like Maggie thought he would be. We sat and talked for a minute when two men came in." Rick stopped. Ell helped him slide his pants off.

"What happen? Did you have kill them?" Ell knelled there on her knees just inches from Rick who was too on his knees. She could see the questions in his eyes. He was trying to figure something out in his mind. "What is it?"

"We killed the men, and the rest of their group herd the gun shots and came after us."

"But you got away."

"Yea, but that's not.." Rick stopped mid sentence.

"What?"

"They were part of the group that had you." He looked at Ell who was clearly confused by what he had just said. "They were part of Job's group."

"Are you sure?" Panic began to make her chest tight. "Are you sure you killed them all?"

"Yes, there dead."

"Cause I won't go back." She began to shake. Rick pulled her to him. "I can't go back."

"Hey, I won't let that happen. I promise." He could feel her shake. "Lay down, lets try to sleep."

"Are you sure they were dead?" Ell asked once again as she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around him.

"Yes, their dead and no one knows where this farm is." He kissed the top of her head hoping to sooth her growing fears.

After a few minutes Rick thought that she had fallen asleep. Starring at the top of the tent he thought back to the day he met her. After Job's men had drug him into that walk in freezer and chained him to her. He remembers the cuts and bruises all over her body. The vile things Job said he was going to do to her when he found a place he could call home. He understood very well why she was so fearful.

"I think you should know something." Ell spoke in the darkness.

"What?"

"If they find us, if they try to take me back to him. I will kill myself. I will not go back to him." She took a long deep breath.

"That won't happen. If we come across any more of them, I'll kill them too."

 _ **Please review**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sorry the update has taken so long. But I am still working on this, I haven't given up. Thanks for hanging in there. And for the reviews and following.**_

Ell rolled over the following morning to find she was alone. Rick still hadn't talked to Carl. Emerging from her tent she hurried to the house. Finding out the night before that Job's people were lurking not to far from the farm weighed on her. Sure Rick had promised to protect her. But she knew Job would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

Inside she saw Rick and Hershel talking. The look on the face of both men suggested that they had finally reached an agreement about the group staying. When he saw her the smile on his face was intoxicating. Ell smiled back. Walking to her Rick surveyed the room to be sure they were alone. Once next to her he took her hand.

"I'm gonna go talk to Carl, so we can stop sneaking around." Rick kissed her lips as Ell pressed her body to his.

"That made things really exciting." She smirked at him.

The two parted ways and Ell began her day just like any other. Chatting with the girls and helping with chores. When lunch was ready everyone went in for food. But Ell stayed outside. She hadn't talked to Rick excluding those few minutes that morning. Heading to the trees she was hoping to come across him during his mid day walk.

Her need to touch his skin was becoming to much for her and she was eager to relieve that need. She began to walk the trail that he often followed. She knew it well because she'd walked it with him many times. Every so often they would have to take a break and tend to their primal desire. As she got closer to where she was sure he was, she herd foot steps behind her.

Stopping Ell hoped that what she herd was Rick and not a walker. Picking up a rock she moved behind a tree and waited. The steps got closer, louder and more frequent. There was at least two people making the sound. Stepping out from behind the tree she was sure she would see Rick and Shane walking side by side. Instead she was faced with five walkers just an arms reach from her.

Throwing the rock at the head of one of the walkers she began to run. She had nothing to defend herself with. Taking one walker down with a rock or a stick could be done. But five at once by yourself, well you may as well as just ask them to kill you quickly. She ran down the path she knew Rick had taken that morning. Looking back she could see that the walkers weren't giving up.

Jumping over downed trees and running between others she just kept going. That was until she tried to jump over a tree and didn't get her feet high enough. Tripping she fell to the ground hard. The wind was knocked out of her and she was dazed. Rolling to her back she looked up at the tree that had taken her down. Trying to catch her breath panic set in when the first of the walkers appeared and began to close the gap between them.

Ell tried to push her self up, but the pain in her should caused her to fall back to the ground, her face hitting the dirt. Looking back there were not three walkers almost to the tree that had caused her fall. Frantically she looked around for something to defend herself with. "Ell!" She her herd named yelled from behind her and imminently knew the voice.

"Rick!" She yelled back looking back to see him and Shane running toward her. Looking back at the tree the first of the walkers was stepping over it. Rolling to her back she used both her feet to kick it backwards as hard as she could. The walker fell back, tripping over the tree and falling it's self. She looked back to see that Rick was only a few yards away but the other three walkers were there and stepping over the tree.

Laying in the dirt with nothing to use as a weapon Ell began to kick at the walkers began to grab at her. Everything slowed down and began to move in slow motion. She took a deep breath and held it in as one of the walker fell to it's knees and grabbed for her arm. Closing her eyes she turned her head away from the walker as it bared it's teeth and pulled her arm toward its mouth.

Rick ran with all he had toward Ell as she laid on the ground defenseless against the walkers that were moving toward her. He watch as the one got on the ground and took a hold of her arm. Just feet from her he took a hold of his shot gun like a baseball bat. In one motion he stepped over top of Ell and swung his gun crushing the head of the walker, just seconds before it could bite her. She laid there watching at he and Shane killed the other three. Quickly without having to fire a shot.

When they were done Rick turned to Ell. Taking hold of his hand with the arm that didn't hurt he helped her to her feet. "What are you doing out here?" He asked placing his hands on her face to look her over. She had dirt all over her face, but that wasn't the problem.

"I went for a walk." She lied, not wanting to admit she was looking for him for a few minutes alone, in front of Shane. "There were five of them all walking together."

"There's only four here." Shane looked around wondering where the other one had went.

"I got the other one with a rock." Ell answered holding her bad arm with her good one. Rick placed his hand on her back like he'd done many times before. "Don't," she winced in pain and moved from his grasp.

"Let's get you back to Hershel, have him look at that." He put his hand on her back again, but this time much lower. It was clear she was in pain.

After Shane had killed all the walkers in the barn things between him and Rick had been tense. But things between Rick and Hershel had become so much better. After Rick risked his life to bring him back home to his daughters, Hershel felt he could truly trust him. The two men had come to an agreement that they would stay on the farm and work together as long as they could.

Rick led Ell into the house and found Hershel reading at the dinning room table. When he looked up from his bible he could tell there was a problem. He stood up and had Ell sit where he'd been sitting. "Beth." He called for her from the kitchen. When she popped her head through the door way he turned. "Get me some pain killers." Beth left retreated from sight.

Hershel began to push Ell's arm and shoulder around. "It's dislocated, I'm gonna have to put it back in place." He began moving items from the table. He motioned for Rick to follow his lead and he did.

"And how are you going to put it back in place?" She looked at both men as Hershel motioned for her to get on the table.

"Force." Hershel answered.

Ell was half way laying down when he answered and sat right back up. "Force, I'm already in a lot of pain."

"It's gonna hurt." He wasn't gonna lie to her. Beth returned with the pain killers and a glass of water. "Take two of these. And then lay down on your stomach."

Ell huffed but gave in, she put two of the pills in her mouth and took a drink of water to wash them down. Then she laid down on her stomach. Rick stood on the opposite side of the table from Hershel and held her hand.

Hershel began to mover her arm around, pushing her shoulder back into the socket. She squeezed Rick's hand and cussed. But stayed still. "He's almost done." Rick whispered in her ear.

When they herd a pop Hershel knew he'd got it in the right spot. "Done." He said and walked away.

Ell sat up still babying the shoulder. Hershel returned a minute later with an old pillow case. He cut it down the middle, but not in half. Tying it behind her neck he made a sling for her arm. "Try not to do to much the next few days, the pain should slowly subside."

"Thank you." She thanked him.

Walking back to her tent Rick kept his hand on her back. She could tell everyone was looking at them. She knew he must have been able to talk to Carl at some point, or else he wouldn't be so freely holding onto to her. Inside her tent she laid on her back resting her arm on her stomach. "I have to go talk Shane, I'll be back soon." Rick kissed her forehead before standing up.

Ell laid there watching him walk out of the tent wondering if she should tell him about Shane's threat. She didn't want to disturb the peace. After the barn incident things could have gone so differently. But Hershel has welcomed them into his home and said they could stay. She didn't want to cause drama that may change that. But if Shane really had lost his mind Rick needed to know. Both men seemed to be acting as if nothing had changed, so why rock the boat. She nodded her head as he left the tent. The pain killers were kicking in and she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. If it really was a problem it would have to wait until the next day, cause she was gonna sleep weather she wanted to or not.

 _ **If your still with me and enjoy this story please let me know. Thanks!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A quick update, this kind of leaps forward a bit, trying to move this along. I have somewhere in mind I want to get this too. Thanks for reading.**_

The following morning Ell emerged from her tent after waking alone. Because of the pain killers she didn't know if Rick had ever come back to the tent the night before at all. Her shoulder was killing her but she didn't want to take anymore pain killers if she didn't have to. Yea she slept great, but if she had needed to get up and move in the middle of the night for any reason she wouldn't have been able to. And that thought bothered her.

Walking toward the house with her arm still in the pillow case sling, she wanted to find Rick. But just as she reached the steps to the porch she herd her name being called. Turning to her left she saw Carl standing my himself. She didn't know what to expect, if Rick had talked to him he may have questions that she wasn't sure she could answer. She walked to him and he turned motioning for her to follow him. So she did.

She followed him until they met up with Sofia who was holding a small box. The two children just looked at her. "What's going on?" Ell finally asked confused by the secretive nature of their meeting. They were alone and out of the view of everyone else.

"Look what we found." Carl finally spoke and Ell breathed a sigh of relief. The kids had found an animal and as the resident animal whisperer they brought it to her. Sofia opened the box and pulled what looked like a ball of black and gray fur from it.

"It's so cute." The little girl said as she handed it to Ell.

Holding it with just one hand Ell turned it around a few times before she realized what it was. "It's a baby raccoon."

"Yea, we wanna keep it, but I don't know how to take care of it." Sofia looked at her and Ell knew they were asking for help.

"Taking care of a baby animal is a lot of work guys." She tried to let them down easily. "Besides, I'm not to sure your parents are gonna let you keep him."

"I thought maybe you could talk to my dad." Carl looked at her with those big brown eyes. "My dad told me you guys are dating now, so he'll have to listen to you." Ell snorted at the logic he was using. Out of the mouth of babes.

"You have to feed him every two hours, even at night." She was hoping this would deter them from wanting such a responsibility.

"Were both gonna take care of him." Sofia answered.

Both children looked at Ell and waited for an answer. "I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises." Finally relenting Ell smiled as the kids hugged her and ran off leaving her still holding the baby raccoon. She turned to watch the kids run past Rick as he walked toward her.

"Them seem happy, give em candy?" Rick asked with a smirk. As he got closer to her he stopped and just looked at her. She'd been with him through so much and he loved her for that. But there was something else about her. Her dark brown hair curly and out of control because of the humidity. She normal kept it up for that reason, but it was down and hung just below her shoulders. Even longer when it was wet.

She smiled at him and there it was, those that smile he loved. That beautiful smile, perfect teeth that looked like she had a surplus of toothbrushes hidden away. And that one dimple on the right side of her face. He thought it was cuter that she only had one.

And though it was only the middle of the day he allowed himself to let his eyes roam over her body. She was built so much differently than Lori. And he loved that. Although she dressed to try and hide it she was curvy. At night when she would lay in just a tank top and a pair of boxer briefs he would just stair. She had to be a full C cup, if not a D. And when he laid by her side he loved to rest his hand on her hips.

Ell shook her head no and held up the ball of fur. "What's this?" He took it from her hand.

"Their new pet." She smiled as he looked at her with a confused expression. He held up the fur ball trying to figure out what it was. "It's a raccoon."

"They can't keep this thing." He held it with both hands and looked toward the woods. "Can't we leave it out there, won't the mom find it?"

"How should I know?" Ell shrugged then winced from the pain. "But what I do know is that Carl believes that since were dating you have to listen to me. Guess we know who's running things between Lori and Shane." Rick laughed. "Speaking of Shane." She figured this was good of a time as any to bring it up. "He said something a few days ago, about you."

"What'd you mean?" His tone turned serious.

"He said that when you got back with Hershel he was gonna be in charge. Said that you were to weak to make the tough choices. He told me that I need to make you understand." She waited for him to respond.

Rick just stood there taking in what she told him. He knew that Shane didn't agree with some of the choices he'd made. But to go as far as saying he was gonna be in charge and he was just gonna have to understand. Maybe there was going to be a power struggle between them. But then again it had been a few days since he'd said it, maybe it was a heat of the moment thing. He feared that there was more to it than that and at some point he would have to deal with it.

After a minute of thinking it over Rick could tell that Ell was worried about the whole thing. He pulled her close to him and kissed her on the top of the head. "Don't worry about, I'll talk to him." It was clear to see that she doubted that just talking to Shane would do much good. "It will be okay."

"I hope so cause this place is good to have to leave because Shane can't keep his shit together." She sighed and Rick just smiled at her.

That night Rick had every intention of talking to Shane. Pulling him aside and figuring out what his problem was. But as they sat around the fire things took a dramatic turn. Sitting around the fire Andrea raised the alarm when she saw a walker. Running toward the walker Rick, Shane and Daryl killed it without having to fire a single shot. "That's the closest I've seen one get to the farm." Shane looked around.

Rick looked at the tree line and saw more coming out of the woods. "There must be a herd of them." He charged the tree line with Daryl and Shane. They killed walker after walker, but they just kept coming. "We can't kill them all." Rick shouted as the three men began to run back to the farm house.

As walkers approached the farm house it was clear that there had to be hundreds of them. Everyone was armed with a fire arm and as shots rang out through the night people grabbed what they could and loaded into vehicles. As much as he hated to leave the farm Hershel got in a car with Beth, Maggie and Glen, and as Glen drove him off into the night he watched his family farm fade into the darkness.

Andrea ran to find Amy and just before she could reach her Amy was bite by a walker on the neck. Andrea fired a bullet through the head of the walker and as it fell it took Amy to the ground. Andrea knelled over her dying sister, crying as three walkers pounced her and began to eat her alive.

Daryl ran toward Carol and scooped Sofia up in his arms and found the old blue pick up truck. With Carol and Sofia safely inside he drove off. Looking from one side to the other to see if he could save anyone else. With no luck he reached the edge of the fence yard and drove off into the night hoping to find the rest of his group. Knowing that they couldn't be the only ones to have made it out safely.

As Rick and Shane pushed Carl, Lori and Ell into the back of a jeep and drove away. Ell sat in the back with Carl between her and Lori. She knew where Rick was taking them. There was an old intersection where two country roads crossed, no houses for miles. The group had always talked about if they would have to leave in a hurry and not everyone together, they would meet there when it was safe to do so.

Ell knew that by the morning light it would become clear who made it through and who didn't. The thought sent chills through her body. The five of them in that car couldn't be the only ones to have made. And if they had how would that work. Shane and Rick at odds. Only five people. She tried to put the thought out of her mind as they bumped down the old country road.

As the sun rose and the fog began to fade Ell was finding it hard to keep her eyes open. "We should be there in a few minutes." Rick looked in the back seat at Carl. He didn't know who had made it through the night. As he got closer to the intersection he tired to hide his smile when he saw two other cars there.

When he pulled up he got out of the car and was greeted by Hershel, Maggie, Glen, Beth, Carol, Daryl and Sofia. Everyone hugged and cried. They tried to account for everyone they were missing but with all the confusion no one really knew what happen to everyone else.

The new group decided that they would wait there for the day to see if anyone else showed up. After a few hours everyone was making themselves busy. It was only then that Rick noticed Ell as she walked away from the group to a small patch of trees. He hadn't had a chance to check in with her and she how she was doing after the previous night.

As he got close to the tree he could hear her as she threw up. As soon as he herd her getting sick he ran to her. Pulling her hair back with one hand he ran the other up and down her back trying to comfort her. "It's okay." He said softly.

"No it's not." Ell stood up and leaned against the tree. "I think I have the flu."


	15. Chapter 15

_**It's quick and mostly filler, I wanted to get to a pivotal point. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy. As always this is just in fun, and while I do proofread, sometimes things get past me. So here it is.**_

The group moved from to a new house every night. The first few weeks away from the farm were really tough. Ell was right about having the flu. And it worked it's way through the whole group. Moving around while people were sick was hard and time consuming. They didn't get very far during the day. But every evening before the sun set they would find a house and clear it. It really wasn't a way to live. But it seemed that's all they were doing was just living. Just getting through each day.

One morning a few months after the farm Rick walked out onto the porch of the house they slept at the night before. The sun was bright and warm as it shined on him in the early hours of the day. He knew that they had to find something to make their own again. Something they could make safe and had enough room for everyone.

Shane stepped on the porch and the two stood alone. "What are we gonna do today?" Shane asked looking out across the road to the few other houses around them.

"Were gonna find something today. A place we can make our own." Rick had a feeling that this was the day that would end their searching. Shane wasn't so sure, but if they could he would be more than happy to help. The group being locked in one room every night was beginning to wear on everyone.

Yes they were trying to survive the end of the world. But just because the world ended did not mean that a man's primal urge went with it. There was no privacy and Shane was beginning to feel like he might explode. Rick didn't want to admit it, but he felt the same. "Lets set out in teams, one go north the other south. Cover more ground see what we can find." Rick set his plan in motion.

Ell sat on the top step of the porch looking out watching the sun begin to set. Rick and Daryl had went north while Glen and Shane went south, early that day. She knew they planned to be back by sunset. But nothing ever goes the way you expect. She bit at her nails as Maggie sat down beside her. The two had become close since the farm. "They'll find something." Maggie was always optimistic.

"I just hope they come back." Ell knew the risk. The thought of facing a day without Rick weighed heavy on her mind.

"They'll come back." Maggie leaned toward her, nudging her with her shoulder. Ell just smiled at her. The two sat in silence for a while. When they saw a car coming down the road they both got to their feet and readied their guns. Until they were sure of who was coming in their direction they were gonna be ready for anything.

When Shane's jeep pulled to a stop in front of the house Maggie rushed to kiss Glen. They hadn't had any luck. All their hopes laid in the hands of Rick and Daryl, who had not returned. With the sun setting Shane ushered everyone inside and locked the house up for the night.

Ell sat in the corner and watched the fire as it danced and painted shadows on the walls. Everyone laid spread out on the floor in the dark. The only light was that of the fire. She looked at Shane and Lori as they laid wrapped in each others arms. And Glen and Maggie were the same. She couldn't sleep not knowing where Rick was or why he hadn't returned. Either he found something great and he needed to be sure before he returned and gathered them all up and took them to their new home. Or, and the thought made it hard to breath, he wasn't coming back.

The next morning Ell stepped out on the porch, alone in the cool morning air she peered down the street in both directions. She hoped that she would see them walking down the street. Maybe their car broke down and they had to walk all the way back. Nothing. It was hard to hold out hope. Nothing short of his death would keep Rick from getting back to Carl. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She didn't need anyone else to see her cry.

Standing there she just wanted to be alone. But there was no hope of that. When she herd someone step outside she turned to see Carl. The boy walked to her side and looked down the road just as she had. Hope and fright was written on his face. She understood cause she felt the same way. "I hope he comes back soon." His voice was like an arrow to her heart. What could she say. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him close to her.

The two stood for a moment. Two people waiting for one man to return and bring back their hope for a future. When Ell herd the sound of a car she turned around. There was a car coming down the street, but it wasn't the one they had left in the day before. She'd never seen this car before. "Carl go in the house and tell Shane." She hurried the boy back into the safety of the house.

Shane stepped onto the porch and held his shot gun up waiting as the car stopped outside of the house. Ell stood behind him and waited with a gun in her hand. The car stopped and as soon as she saw Daryl get out of the passengers side she pushed past Shane as he lowered his gun. Before Rick could even get out of the car Ell was there. "What happen?"

"The car broke down." Rick got to his feet and held her tightly. Ell shook as held him. He knew she would be worried, but he didn't realize how much. "Hey, it's alright. We're okay."

Ell shook her head and let him go. Rick smiled at her, kissed her on the forehead and began to walk toward the house. She wondered why he was smiling. She'd just spent the night in hell worrying about him.

Inside Rick stood and addressed everyone. "We found a prison." He smiled. Ell understood why he seemed so happy.

It took the group about three months to get the prison into some working order. First they cleared a few of the larger fields. Then they cleared a few cell blocks. And after sometime they find the hospital block and cleared it. They had everything they could need as far as medical equipment, and Hershel had a pretty good idea of how to use most of it.

They found a large surplus of food. Not enough to last for every, but enough for the time being. They had planted some different crops and found a few cows, chickens and pigs. They were putting down roots, making it a home. Things were becoming comfortable. And the group was becoming family.

People had trickled in and what was once just a group of just twelve was now over thirty people. Everyone had their jobs, and no one slacked off. It was like a little community with in the prison walls. Things were peaceful. And for the first time in a long time things were like they were before the world ended. Children could play outside, people could sleep at night, and they even had a wedding. Things were good.

Ell stood in the watch tower late one night. Looking out through the open field on the other side of the fence she saw nothing. Sure there were a few walked, there would always be walkers. But there was nothing else, just the way she liked it. When she herd a noise she turned to see Rick. There were very few nights that she would take watch that he didn't find some excuse to join her.

He stood there next to her and looked out through the field for a moment before he moved to her. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close to him hugging her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She loved these little moments alone between the two of them. "I love you." His gruff voice broke the silence.

Ell opened her eyes but didn't move. She knew he would want to hear it back. But she had never said it to him. Rick waited know that it had been so long since the subject had been brought up. But they had been through so much. And been together for so long, how could she not say it? Taking her by the shoulders he moved her to see her face. "Still?" He was confused.

"You really wanna hear it that bad?" She looked into his eyes with one brow cocked.

"It would be nice to hear."

"Well, your the only man I have every found that I think was willing to turn a prison into a home. So that has to say something for you." She joked but he wasn't having it. "I love you too."

Rick pulled her back to him and held her tightly. This was the first time she'd said it to him, and after everything he knew she meant it.

 _ **If you like it let me know :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for sticking with this story, with me.**

Ell wondered around the perimeter of the fence as the morning dew on the grass dampened her feet. It had been months since they moved into the prison and life was quiet. Things were looking up for the first time since the world ended. Sharing a cell with Rick seemed odd. Everyone knew they were together. They had for a while. But it just seemed strange now that it was official.

She listened to the sound of walkers in the distance. This morning walk around the fence was a ritual that she had made her own. It was just before the sun came up and people were moving around yet. It was hard to find time to be alone. So every morning Ell would come out, walk and watch the sun come up. The walk usually ended with Rick finding her. And this morning was no different.

When she herd footsteps behind her she smiled and turned around. "Right on time."

"Why do you always get up so early?" He put his on her face and kissed her.

"I know it's the only time you follow me." She joked and turned back to the fence. "There's something about watching the fog rise and slowly reveal the walkers that makes this place seem like something out of a Tennessee Williams play."

Rick watched her as she looked out across the field. "You know we can make a life here." He wanted more than just surviving. He wanted a place where Carl could grow and thrive. There were more children there now, he had friends. He wanted more with Ell. "We could get married."

Ell turned back to him with an unenthusiastic look across her face. Married?"

"Yeah," he have laughed. "We've had two wedding since we got this place up and running."

She huffed. "First, marriage isn't the same thing it use to be, it's just words now." A smile crept across her lips. "Second, if your were serious, that was one hell of a proposal. We could get married. Really?"

Rick chuckled. "I just wondered what you thought about it. It means more than just words to me. And if I was going to propose I would do better than that." He took her by the hand. "Come with me."

Ell followed him around a corner of the prison. It was a loading area where they parked cars. They were out of the way. No one wondered that way unless they were going for a run. And they had nothing planned for the day. Opening the back door to an SUV Rick turned Ell so she could scoot in the back seat. Rick climbed in and shut the door behind him. "Now this is something I wouldn't mind adding to my morning routine." She pulled his body close to hers as he kissed her neck.

It had been about six months since they first cleared the prison. Rick had groups go out every few weeks and gather what they could to support their growing community. And with the weather getting colder he was making the trips more frequent.

One morning a group of six set out for a mall about two hours away from the prison. They were taking two trucks. Shane, Glen and Maggie in one truck and Rick, Ell and Daryl in the other. The sun was just coming over the horizon as they set out. Daryl laid down in the back seat tried from being on watch the night before. When they herd the faint sounds of him snoring Rick and Ell smiled at one another.

Driving down the road Ell watched out the window as the world that once was passed by her. Rick stared at her as she daydreamed. Or at least he was hoping she was day dreaming. She'd been really quiet the past few days. Reaching over he took her hand. The touch made her turn to him and smile. But it wasn't a happy smile, it was more like a 'I'm okay' smile.

"Are you okay?" His blue eyes searched her face for an answer. She just nodded yes. "You know you can tell me if there's something wrong."

She sighed. "I'm just tired." Laying down she put her head in his lap and closed her eyes. Rick continued to drive. His left hand on the wheel and right hand on Ell's neck, softly touching her cheek with his thumb. She just laid there enjoying the feel of him being close to her.

After some time had passed Rick herd Daryl begin to move in the back seat. "What the hell's happenin' up here?" Daryl asked as he peeked into the front seat just enough to see Ell's head in Rick's lap.

"She's asleep." Rick tried to be quiet.

"Sure." Daryl sat back in his seat. "Go ahead get yours, you deserve it." He and Rick had gotten close since the farm.

" _She_ isn't asleep anymore." Ell sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes. Turning back she looked at Daryl, who just looked back at her with the same expression he always had.

"Were here." Rick announced as he turned into the mall. They divided into twos and set out through the mall. Rick and Shane, Daryl and Glen and Ell and Maggie.

Ell followed Maggie from store to store filling up one bag after another. When they came to a pharmacy the two gathered as much as they could carry. Returning to the exit they had came into the two stopped and dropped their bags on the ground. "I guess were the first ones done." Maggie looked around as they waited for the men to get back. She watched as Ell began to dig through the bag she had filled at the pharmacy. "Looking for something?"

Ell stood clearly trying to hide something from Maggie. "I have to pee, will you be okay?" She waited for Maggie to nod her head before he walked to the closest bathroom.

Maggie watched her walk away and waited alone. After a minute Daryl and Glen turned a corner and walked to her. When they asked her about Ell she told them. Not wanting to wait around Daryl decided to go find her, when the others got there he wanted to leave. Not have to wait around. With his bow cocked and ready to go he made his way to the woman's bathroom.

Turning the corner to the bathroom Daryl found Ell standing there starring into the mirror. She was dazed and lost, completely unaware that anyone was walking up behind her. He wanted to make as little noise as possible so he walked to her side and whispered. "Hey."

"Shit!" Holding her chest and breathing heavily Ell turned to him. Daryl looked around to be sure they were alone. When his gaze came back to the mirror he saw something on the counter, right where Ell had been standing. Realizing what the small plastic item was he looked to her and saw the panic in her eyes. "You can't say anything."

"It's none of my business." He looked away somewhat sorry that he had ever entered that bathroom and stumbled into the middle of what he was sure was going to be a mess. He began to walk out but she ran to him and stopped him.

"I know your close to Rick." She pulled his arm turning him back to her. "Promise me you won't say anything to him, or anyone." She begged him with her eyes.

"This is between you and him." Daryl had never been one to get in the middle of anyone's shit. Especially when he knew how messy it would get. Turning back around he left the bathroom, stopping just outside waiting for her.

Ell went back to where she was standing. With both hands on the counter she leaned over the little plastic stick. "Goddammit." Tears began to well up in her eyes as she looked at her own reflection. How could she have let this happen? More importantly what was she going to do about it? She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked to where Daryl was waiting. "We better get back."

In the truck Rick drove back to the prison as Daryl sat in the back seat and Ell starred out the window. Rick couldn't help but notice that Ell wouldn't look at him. He took her hand and she gazed in his direction but wouldn't look at him. "Is everything okay?" He asked still holding her hand. She just nodded yes and let him hold her hand as she starred out the window.

Sighing as she watched the trees go by she wondered what she would do. It's not like this was something she would be able to hide for long. But how could she tell him about something that could make what was already a hard life even harder. Looking at the reflection in the window she looked at Daryl sitting behind her. She knew he wouldn't say anything. And the truth was that she didn't want to say anything to Rick either. How could she tell him that she was pregnant?

 **Please leave a comment if your enjoying this story. Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for reading!**

Ell walked along the fence line in the early morning just as she had for so many mornings. But this morning she found it hard to think of anything other than the life growing inside of her. Playing every possible scenario through her mind she couldn't come up with one good reason to have a child. Regardless of how she felt about Rick there was no upside to being pregnant.

She stopped and ran her hands over her face. There was no way of knowing for sure how far along she was. So finding a morning after pill wasn't an option. She wanted to cry but what good would that do? Turning back to the prison Ell walked like she had a purpose.

Hershel worked in the garden each morning. She hurried to him knowing that Rick joined him after he found her each morning. She had to get to Hershel before Rick got moving for the morning. She had to convince him that this was the only way. That she had no choice, she couldn't be pregnant. They had a full medical bay equipped with everything they could possibly need for major surgery. Some how he would have to see her point of view.

Turning the corner of the prison she held her hand just above her eyes to block the blaring early morning sun. Once she was sure he was alone she began to walk to him. Quickly at first then she slowed when he looked over at her with a smile. Suddenly her easy plan of just convincing him no longer seemed so easy. After all Hershel was God fearing man that undoubtedly didn't believe in abortion. But still she kept moving forward. She had to do this, there was no other way in her mind.

Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she got closer. Finally standing close enough to talk to him she began to lose her nerve. "Good morning." Hershel spoke in his usual kind tone as he looked at her. He could tell that she had something on her mind. Ell had never been one to just randomly seek him out. When she did she always had something important on her mind. But this morning Ell just nodded to him and couldn't look him in the eye. "Are you feeling okay?"

Again Ell just nodded her head as she swallowed the lump in her throat. She could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Wiping her forehead she took a breath. "Do you know how to use all the stuff in the medical bay?" She thought she would start slow, if there was nothing he could do then he didn't need to know her reason why she wanted to know what she wanted to know.

"I'm sure I could figure it out should the need arise." He stuck the shovel in the ground and took his gloves off. Sure she was going somewhere with this question he waited. She looked around to be sure that no one was walking toward them. And by nobody she was mostly worried about Rick. If by some miracle she could end this pregnancy she would never want Rick to know about it. "Is there something on your mind?"

Ell looked away wiping a tear as it slid down her cheek. "I'm pregnant." Breathing out long and slow she was doing everything in her power not to just cry.

"Congratulations." Hershel smiled at what he though was happy news. But when Ell shook her head no he knew that she was far from happy about it. "Don't worry, women were having babies long before doctors and hospitals. Everything will be fine."

"I don't want to be pregnant." Taking a deep breath she mustered up the courage to finally ask. "Can you... is there any way to... end the pregnancy?"

Hershel took a step forward. What she was asking went against everything he believed in. And before the world went to shit he would never have considered anything like that. But now he could understand why she could feel the way she was. "Have you talked to Rick?" He knew her answer.

"If there's any way to end this, I don't want him to ever know." She knew she had to seem like a monster in his eyes. A man of God.

"They have an ultrasound. Why don't we do an ultrasound and see what's going on?" He had an ulterior motive. Ell shook her head no then yes. Maybe the baby wasn't even alive. She hadn't felt it move. Then again she had never been pregnant before. Or around other pregnant women. She didn't know anything about pregnancy let alone when she would be able to feel the baby move. But if for what ever reason the baby wasn't alive then she didn't really have to make a choice. Still shaking her head yes she turned to see Rick walking toward them.

"He can't know anything, please don't tell him." She begged him.

"I'll meet you at the medical bay at three." Hershel turned back to his shovel just as Rick got to her.

Rick kissed Ell on the cheek and she quickly pulled away from him making an excuse to be somewhere other than where he was. It had been a week since the run to the mall and she'd been distant every single day. Out of bed before he woke, asleep before he got in bed. She was taking extra shifts on watch. Any time he found her alone she had some reason she needed to be somewhere else.

He couldn't help but wonder if he had done something to piss her off and she just wasn't telling him. But that wasn't like her. She defiantly had no trouble telling him when he'd pissed her off. So what was it? Why couldn't she stand to be around him all of the sudden? He watched as she got close to the prison before he resolved himself to get an answer from her.

Running he caught her just before she could reach the door. "Hey, wait a minute." He took her by the arm turning her to him. Ell looked everywhere but right at him. "What's wrong?" He had a hand on both her shoulders. Ready to pull her to him when she reveled what was bothering her.

"Nothing...I have to go.." She tried to pull away from him. God she hated lying to him. But there was no way she was going to tell him anything.

"Hey, tell me whats going on. Did something happen at the mall?" He watched her as she looked past him. Turning to see what she was suddenly so focused on he watched as Daryl locked eyes with Ell when he walked pasted them. "Did something happen with Daryl?" He noticed as she seemed to have trouble looking Daryl in the eye.

"No, Daryl would never hurt me. How could you think that?" Ell was annoyed that he could possibly think that.

"Then what the hell is going on?" Rick was lost. He had no clue what was going on.

"I have to go." She pushed past him and into the prison.

Rick groaned watching the door shut behind her. With no answers and no other ideas on how to get the answers he wanted he ran to catch up with Daryl. There was a look between the two of them, something suggested that he may know more than she wanted Rick to know.

Daryl stood in the guard tower and watched out across the field. He'd avoided both Rick and Ell all week. When Rick finally found about the pregnancy he didn't want to be caught in the middle of it. And the thought of lying to Rick bothered him, so instead he just avoided him all together. But when he walked into the guard tower he knew what was coming and he would have to answer.

Rick leaned his back against a wall and locked eyes with Daryl. "Where have you been all week?" He knew that Daryl had went out of his way to stay away from him. But Daryl had those moment where he just didn't talk to anyone. With the look between Ell and Daryl he knew that he knew something.

"Ahh man I've just been keeping busy." He glared across the empty room.

"Do you know what's going on with Ell? She's been acting strange since the mall." He watched as Daryl just gave his usual _nah_ answer. He stood and walked to where Daryl was standing and looked out across the field just as Daryl did. "Are you sure you don't know what's going on with her?" He knew he was lying.

"You have to talk to her. I don't want to get in the middle of you two." Daryl was annoyed that he was in the position he was in. He didn't want to lie to Rick and Ell had asked him not to say anything. These kinds of things always irritated him which is exactly why he never got to close to people.

"If something happen just tell me, she can barely look me in the eye." Grasping at straws he was pleading with Daryl for some sort of answer.

"Nothing happen." Daryl walked past him and out the door. Rick was pissed at this point. If Daryl wasn't going to tell him what happen he was going to make Ell them him.

 **I'll update as soon as I can. If you're enjoying please let me know.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Thanksgiving! Thanks for reading and sticking with me.**

Ell was waiting in the medical bay at three when Hershel arrived. While he got the ultrasound ready she laid down on the table. Neither of them said a word. What was there to say. Hershel hoped that she would change her mind about wanting to end the pregnancy. Ell was hoping that he would find that she wasn't really pregnant.

He started moving the wand over her abdomen, when he didn't say anything at first Ell was optimistic. Maybe the test was wrong. A false positive. There could be some other reason for not having a period. Looking at Hershel's face she waited for news. Even though it was only a few seconds it seemed like he'd been looking for the baby for an hour.

Hershel turned the screen toward her and pointed. "You see that?" Ell looked at what he was pointing to. It was a lot of black and white and she wasn't really sure what she was looking at, but in the middle something was moving very fast. "That's the heart beating." He waited to see how she responded.

Ell's heart sank as she starred at the screen watching the little flashing that was her babies heart beat. The fact that the heart was already beating made the thought of ending the pregnancy that much more heart breaking. "How far along to do you think I am?"

"Well," he turned back to the screen. "Everything is fully formed. The arms and legs, look these are the feet." He pointed back to the screen. A tear rolled down her cheek and he could see that she was fighting with herself on the inside. "You need to talk to Rick."

Ell cleaned the jell from her stomach and sat up. "I still don't know what I'm gonna do, he can't know." She noticed Hershel looking at something behind her. Turning she followed his gaze until her eyes found Rick.

"Know about what?" He walked toward the two of them. Hershel was quick to excuse himself and she watched him leave as the pit in her stomach grew. "What can't I know about." Rick took her by the hand looking into her eyes. He wanted to take care of her. Whatever it was that was bothering her, he wanted to take care of it. But she had to tell him what _it_ was.

"Nothing." She couldn't look him in the eye.

"Hey..." he took her chin gently and brought her gaze to him. "let me help you. What ever it is I'm here for you."

"I have to go." She tried to blow past him and avoid the fight she knew was coming.

Rick was done trying to be nice. "Look..." He grabbed her by the arm keeping her from leaving. "Daryl knows whats going on with you and now Hershel knows. You need to tell me what the hell is happening with you."

Feeling overwhelmed already Ell finally broke. "I don't have to tell you shit." She hollered at him. "You don't own me." She starred him down just waiting for him to do something. At this point she wanted to fight.

"Why do you always do this? Why does everything have to be a fight?" He shook his head putting one hand on his hip and the other on the wall. "Why can't you just talk to me?"

This was not the response she was expecting from him. Throwing her hands up in disbelief she wasn't sure if this made her angrier or sad. He was a good man and he didn't deserve for her to be mad at him. "I have to go." She walked to the door and this time he let her past.

"So that's it, your just not gonna tell me?" He gazed at a spot on the wall not looking behind him. He'd herd her stop, but he wasn't going to turn around, if she wanted to talk she needed to come to him now.

"I'm pregnant." She spoke softly and quickly ran off before he could turn around. She didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes when the words sunk in.

Rick turned just as she faded out of sight. Pregnant? With his back against the wall he slide down until he was on the floor. Felling the like wind had been knocked out of him he was finding it hard to breath. Why wouldn't she want to tell him first? Why was she sneaking around with Hershel in the medical bay? The wheels were spinning in his mind. Daryl knew she was pregnant, he'd known since the mall. She wasn't going to tell him, but she was talking to Hershel?

With his arms on his knees in front of him a tear rolled down his cheek when all the pieces fell into place and he knew. She was trying to convince Hershel to preform an abortion. That's why she didn't want him to know. She was going to go through with it and never tell him. Getting to his feet he had to find her. He had to know if she wanted an abortion because she thought that's what he would want. If that was her only reason he needed to let her know that he wanted the baby.

Ell was laying in one of the back seats of an empty bus hoping not to be found. With the window above her cracked she listened the wind blow branches across the side of the old school bus. Everything in her life was falling apart around her and the last thing she wanted to do was talk to anyone. The pregnancy and Rick. Any other time having a child with Rick wouldn't have been such a bad thing.

She'd never thought of her self as mother material. The thought of having kids never crossed her mind. And now for the past two weeks that was the only thing she could think about. During the day all she thought about was how to end it quickly without anyone else finding out. But at night, night was a different story. When she slept she had vivid dreams of a life with her child and Rick. Things out of a fairy tale. Dreams that would make her wake with tears in her eyes. They were only dreams. The world was a shit storm and there was no way of ever having that fairy tale ending that every parent wanted for their children.

When she herd someone step on the bus she shot up in her seat. Realizing it was only Daryl she sighed a breath of relief. She wasn't ready to face Rick and have to answer the questions she knew were coming. "What are you doing here?" She asked him as he walked down the narrow path between the seats toward her.

"Rick's looking for you." He sat in a seat across from her and one row up.

"I'm sure he is." She watched him as he put his bow in the seat in front of him and then scooted back in the seat putting his arms behind his head and resting against the window. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes.

When Daryl finally spoke Ell was taken back by his question. "So you gonna keep it?" That gruff tone of his asking such a personal question. With her eyes fixed on the floor she shrugged her shoulders to say she didn't know. "You should tell him."

Ell looked up from the floor and into his blue eyes. "He knows, that's why he's looking for me." She found it odd to be sitting in the bus alone with Daryl having this conversation.

"He's a good guy, he'll take care of you."

She smiled and shook her head as a few tears fell. "Has nothing to do with him. What kind of life is this for a child?" She looked at him for an answer. "I never wanted kids, and that was before all of this. And now..." the tears were falling freely now and she wasn't even trying to stop them. "I can't be a mother."

Daryl scooted to the end of his seat. With his feet in the path and facing her he said the only thing he could think of. "Kids don't always have to have a perfect childhood to turn out okay." He stood up and walked to the front of the bus stopping just long enough to look at her one more time before leaving.

Pulling her knees to her chest she wrapped her arms around her legs and berried her face in knees. Crying, sobbing she let it all out. It was just to much. She was mad that she had to make a choice. She was heavyhearted that what she really wanted to do was end a life, and in turn end things with her and Rick. There was no doubt in her mind that if she ended the pregnancy Rick would never be able to look at her again. Or Daryl or Hershel. Taking a deep breath she wiped her face with her sleeve. She knew what she had to do. There was no other way.

Ell waited on the bus until well after dark. Making her way back into the prison she stopped just inside the cell she shared with Rick. When he wasn't in the bed she was surprised. But she didn't have time to wonder. She needed to do what she'd came for and leave before he returned. On a scrap piece of paper she wrote a note and left it on his pillow where she was sure he would find it. Gathering the few items she owned she stuffed them in a bag.

Stopping only long enough to say a silent goodbye Ell left the prison as quietly as she could. Walking through the cold night air she kept telling herself it was the only way. Shutting the gate and locking it back up behind her she scanned the area. Alone she needed to be quiet. At the tree line she stopped one more time and looked back at the prison.

Taking a deep breath she turned back around just as a figure stepped out from behind a tree. Holding her breath she waited to see if it was a walker or worse. "What the hell are you doing?" The voice imminently registered with her as Daryl's.

"Me? What are you doing out here?" Shit! She thought to herself wondering how she was gonna lie her way out of this.

"I'm hunting, what are you doing?" He got close enough to her that they could easily see each other in the moon light. He was waiting for an answer and she was trying to come up with one.

Before she could say anything Daryl grabbed her by the arm and pulled her further into the woods. Standing behind a tree he leaned close to her. "Did you come out here alone?" When she nodded that she had he knew they were in trouble.

 **As always please let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as I can. Have a great holiday!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: This chapter will go back and fourth between Ell and Rick.**

 **As always thanks for reading.**

Ell opened her eyes slowly. The throbbing pain behind her eyes made her close them quickly. Only then did she realize she didn't know where she was. Opening them again she saw that she was on a blanket on the floor. Looking past the edge of the plaid blanket she saw a pair of feet on the floor across the room. Following the feet up the legs there was a body sitting on the floor with their legs out. She kept moving until she came to the face. Squinting she sucked in air and held her breath.

It couldn't be. Her eyes grew wide and she couldn't seem to let out her breath. How was it that she was in a room with him. "Your not dreaming." He finally spoke. With on leg out and the other bent at the knee. He rested his arm on his knee and twirled a piece of grass in his hand. "I told you we'd be together forever."

Her head was spinning from the pain and sheer fear. Swallowing the lump in her throat she could feel tears trying to build but she fought them back. The night before began to replay through her mind. Her and Daryl out in the woods just outside the prison. After he scared the shit out of her they were ambushed by ten people. Being outnumbered didn't stop Daryl from fighting. Punching one man as three more jumped on top of him. Ell tried to help. But with so many more of them they didn't stand a chance. The last thing Ell remembered was laying on the ground watching Daryl struggle as the world went black around them.

The sun was just peaking over the horizon when Rick walked into the prison. He'd taken an extra watch that night. He needed time alone to think about everything. Going back and just fighting with Ell wouldn't solve anything. He really hoped that a night alone would give her time to think as well. Time to breath. And then maybe they could talk things out like adults.

She was scared he could understand that. Hell the truth of it was that he was terrified as well. A baby in this new shit storm that they called life. People never gave much thought to ever seeing a baby again. Just surviving life was enough, no one wanted to make life. But still here it was, life was going to find a way.

Walking through the cold concert walls of the prison he couldn't help but smile. He'd loved being a father to Carl. He loved Ell so why not. When he reached the cell he shared with Ell he wasn't surprised to find it empty. She'd done a pretty good job of avoiding him the past few weeks so he knew he would have to find her to be able to talk to her. But at that moment the most pressing thing on his mind was a shower.

Grabbing a towel and a change of cloths Rick turned to walk out of the cell when something caught his eye. Stopping he looked down at the bed, a folded piece of paper sat on her pillow with his name on it. Laying his stuff on the bed he picked up the paper, opened it and began to read. The words made his knees buckle and he had to sit. When he was finished he laid the paper on the bed next to him and ran a hand down her face. Mouth open and starring at the wall he was frozen in time.

Unable to believe what was happening Ell tired to sit up. When she moved her legs she herd a familiar sound. Chains rattled and she looked down at her leg. A heavy chain was around her ankle she followed it with her eyes and saw another foot. She knew what was happening. She was chained to someone. When her eyes finally met another pair of eyes she was surprised. These weren't the blue eyes she was use to waking up next to. Daryl looked at her and no where else in the room.

He sat there with his back against the wall, both legs out. From time to time he would look around the room. But for the most part he just starred at her. Her chest was heavy and her breathing slow. Not only had she gotten herself into this but somehow she had drug Daryl down with her. "I have everything ready for you..." the man on the floor stood up. After pausing for a moment he began to move toward Ell.

Rick stood finally pulling himself together and ran from his cell. He ran until he was out in the almost blinding morning sunlight, until he found Glen and Maggie at the gate. "Have you seen Ell?" He asked in desperation that they had seen her and she'd not been able to get to far ahead of him.

"No, why?" Maggie asked.

"She's gone." Rick pulled the gate open and looked frantically from one side the other.

"Daryl's gone too." Glen added. Rick stopped and walked closer to him. "He never came back from hunting last night."

Ell sat there with her eyes locked on the floor. She wasn't about to look at him. Standing above her he reached and rubbed the back of his hand across her hair. She moved her head away from his touch. "When your ready." He stopped what he was doing and walked to the door. He stepped out and shut the door behind him. Turning she surveyed the room. There were still two other men in the room with her and Daryl.

After just a moment the man stepped in the room and motioned for the others to follow him. The man closest to the door walked out. But the man closer to Ell stopped when he reached her and knelt down. "Foolish girl." He whispered and Ell just turned to Daryl. The guy stood up and walked to the door.

"Aren't you tired of watching Job kill people you care about?" Ell spoke stopping the man in his tracks.

Knowing that Ell was gone had Rick in a full panic. But the thought that she was with Daryl gave him some peace. No he didn't that for sure, but it's what he wanted to believe, so he did. "We need to find them." Rick walked back inside the gate pulling it shut behind him. After a few minutes he'd gathered Shane, Glen and Maggie. With all the runs they'd been on in the past months they knew the surrounding area pretty well. They split into two's and set out looking anywhere they thought Daryl and Ell could have been held up if they got over run by walkers.

That had to be what happen. Ell left and some how ran into Daryl while leaving. Daryl must have convinced her to come back but they got overrun by walkers and are just stuck somewhere trying to wait it out. And when Ell see's that Rick was willing to risk everything to come find her then she would come back. No questions asked. They would have their baby and life would be great. Rick just kept playing that picture through his mind. The alliterative was just to much to bare.

The man turned to Ell and glared at her. Hate ran though his veins cause he knew it was true. She waited for him to move cause she knew she'd hit a nerve. Suddenly he lunged toward her and she scooted frantically toward Daryl, clutching his leg. The man grabbed her by the neck of her shirt and got close enough to her face that she could smell his breath. "Try and leave again, he's told us to kill you if you do. Said if you won't stay willingly, he'll let you turn and just keep you as a pet." The man pushed her backwards against Daryl's chest.

Getting to his feet the man walked to the door and stopped once again. With his back still to the two of them he spoke just loud enough for them to hear him. "He's called the Governor now." The man walked through the door and shut it behind him.

Ell held onto her shirt where the guy had held it. She was trying to catch her breath and wrap her mind around the fact that she was in the grasp of Job again. Well now he was the Governor. Taking a few deep breaths she had to think. After a minute she turned to Daryl and realized that she was still holding tightly to his pants at the knee. She hadn't realized she'd grabbed a hold of them but she was holding to so tight that her knuckles had turned white.

Letting go of his pants she shook her hand trying to regain feeling through her fingers. Sighing deeply she scooted until her back against the wall and she was sitting next to Daryl instead of against him. "You know these people?" Daryl finally spoke.

Ell focused on a spot on the wall across from them. "There the people that had me when they took Rick." Her eyes began to feel heavy and she just wanted to sleep.

"You two were able to get away that time..." He wasn't sure if he was asking or telling.

Ell turned and peeked out the window to her side. Two men were standing just outside the window. Beyond that there were people walking up and down the street. A lot of people, more than they had at the prison. "He won't make the same mistake again. He has a lot more people this time. This wasn't the place he had me and Rick." She sat back down resting her head against the wall and closed her eyes. "I don't even know what this place is."

 **I love any and all feed back so review if you can. I will update as soon as I can, but with Christmas so close I may not be able to until after that. Merry Christmas!**


End file.
